


Добро пожаловать в Лузервилль! Население — ты.

by Vodolej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: ища существованья смысылвнутри себя любовь ищапойми что счастье ведь не завтраа ща (с)





	1. Уэйд.

_**Ты когда-нибудь слышал о одноногом жопонадерателе?** _ _**(с)** _

_**Зверь знает кто он, и принимает это. Человек может и знает, кто он, но все ставит под сомнение. Он мечтает. Он надеется. Меняется. Растет (с)** _

_**— Я люблю её.** _  
_**— Полюбил после одной ночи?** _  
_**— Она гимнастка. (с)** _

 В маленькой угловой комнате, которую Логан, на правах того, кто нашел эту квартиру, выбрал своей спальней, едва слышно, но вполне искренне и задорно стонала девчонка. Уэйд тихонько поставил на комод набитый продуктами пакет и прислушался – пружины кровати не скрипели, и изголовье не стучало о стенку, а значит, Логан попросту смотрел порнушку.  
Будь Уэйд хорошим другом, он бы тактично сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, оглох и на всякий случай ослеп, отправился бы на кухню разбирать покупки и готовить ужин, но Уэйд никогда не страдал тактичностью и был очень любопытен. Он лишь закинул канистру с молоком в холодильник, дав Логану последний шанс хотя бы накрыться, и сунул голову в маленькую спальню.

\- Дрочишь тут? – с ехидством спросил Уэйд, готовый в любую секунду отпрянуть, чтобы не получить по лбу разношенным шлепанцем, тюбиком смазки или грязной чашкой.  
Логан, конечно же, не вскочил, не попытался прикрыть хуй и не стал оправдываться, впрочем, Уэйд этого и не ждал. Логан был не из таких, не из тех, кто, краснея и заикаясь, поясняет за свое поведение, и уж тем более – за дрочку. Логан даже не прекратил лениво водить ладонью по крепко стоящему члену, блеснул на Уэйда глазами в полумраке, и тут же потерял к нему интерес.

Уэйд подошел поближе, заглянул в монитор – и даже присвистнул от неожиданности: сладко стонала-то вовсе не девчонка, а светловолосый тощий хлюпик, которого драли втроем, и лишь изредка давали ему несколько секунд подышать перед очередным членом. Пацанчик жалобно стонал тонким голоском, крашенные светлые волосы налипли на плечи, лоб и мокрые от слез щеки, ляжки поблескивали от смазки.

\- На твинков потянуло? – не сдержался Уэйд, ощутив, как потяжелело внизу живота. – С чего бы?  
Логан мрачно взглянул на него, но промолчал. Уэйд шлепнулся рядом, на продавленный диванчик, на котором обычно Логан спал, и мельком взглянул на загорелую мозолистую лапищу, с поросшими волосками костяшками, накрывшую возбужденный член, перевитый венами.  
Парнишку из порнушки зажали совсем уж круто: он хрипел и давился под звонкие шлепки кожи, глаза закатились, из распухшего рта текла и пузырилась слюна со спермой. Уэйд заметил, что ладонь Логана задвигалась быстрее, и открыл было рот для ценного комментария.

\- Если ты не собираешься отсосать, лучше помолчи, - негромко и обманчиво ласково проговорил Логан.  
Уэйд захлопнулся. Он знал, что вкрадчивый Логан куда опаснее, чем орущий; за вкрадчивостью Логана скрывалась накопленная ярость, доведенная до предела, и после нее следовал обычно жестокий разъеб и мордобой.

\- Обойдешься, подружка, - с ухмылкой ответил Уэйд, кося глазом в экран, очень уж там было интересно. – Но если поработаешь ладошкой, я тоже поработаю, все по-честному.  
Логан поморщился.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он без особой радости. – Давай.  
Уэйда не надо было упрашивать дважды. Это Логан, с его здоровенными плечами и благородной мордой, никогда не имел проблем с одноразовым перепихом, а вот Уэйду, с его обожженной рожей и изуродованной кожей, выбирать не приходилось. С Уэйдом даже шлюхи не всегда соглашались спать, даже за двойные бабки, и он не мог их в этом винить. Одно дело случайно встретить на улице такого урода, подумать мимолетно «вот бедняга», и забыть о нем через секунду, и совсем другое дело, когда надо ложиться с таким, как Уэйд, в постель.

Уэйд мигом стянул свободные спортивные штаны до колен, прижимаясь бедром к теплому сильному бедру Логана, и положил ладонь на горячий бархатисто-влажный член. Логан едва слышно выдохнул и ответил такой же любезностью. Уэйд не знал, да и не хотел знать, о ком Логан думает, прикрыв глаза и хмуря брови. Уэйд, толкаясь в шершавую от мозолей ладонь, думал о Паучке.

Он не знал, как зовут Паучка, общение у них сразу не заладилось, и с тех пор котик агрессивно шипел на Уэйда, стоило тому подойти поближе. И ведь всего-то потому, что рука Уэйда случайно соскользнула со штанги и прикоснулась к упругой и восхитительно-круглой заднице Паучка, который разминался на коврике для йоги! Правда стойки штанг находилась в противоположном конце тренажерного зала, но Уэйд считал, что это объяснение ничем не хуже любого другого. Паучок, правда, почему-то не поверил и обозлился.

Ну и еще тот раз, когда Уэйд пришел попинать грушу и обнаружил возле нее Паучка, хотя обычно тот занимался акробатикой, провокационной растяжкой на коврике и всякими красивыми трюками на маленьком батуте. Уэйд просто хотел помочь Паучку - поправить грушу, поставить удар, в общем, побыть джентльменом, но не мог пояснить даже себе, как вышло, что он немного потискал Паучка, прижав к мешку, набитому песком. Челюсть ныла и хрустела почти две недели, потому что у пацанчика, несмотря на его хлипкость, оказался прекрасный удар левой. Паучок был жилистый, худенький, но сильный.

С тех пор Уэйд старался не подходить к Паучку. Не из-за челюсти, и не потому, что тот шипел и смотрел исподлобья, а его полоумный белобрысый дружок, который изводил Логана, всякий раз обидно смеялся, наблюдая за ними, а потому что… потому что Уэйд помнил, с каким отвращением Паучок на него посмотрел - там, у боксерской груши. Он обернулся, ощутив ладони Уэйда на своем теле, и взглянул с недоверчивым недоумением, как на какое-то дерьмо, как на что-то донельзя отвратительное, и даже передернулся всем телом, когда увидел покрытую шрамами и пятнами руку на своем бедре.  
Так что теперь Уэйд предпочитал пялиться со стороны, на Паучка было приятно посмотреть, такой он был гибкий, подтянутый, сосредоточенный и хорошенький.

Уэйд, как и остальные немногочисленные завсегдатаи «Команды Х», сначала подумал, что пацанята пришли покрасоваться; запилят парочку селфи из тренажерки и свалят через пару дней - здесь не очень любили селфачи и сезонных халявщиков.  
Но пацанчики задержались, селфи не делали и пахали не меньше остальных: тот, что повыше, светловолосый, бегал на разболтанной дорожке, а Паучок вкачивал гимнастику. Уэйд так и не понял, кто из них «Питти».

Светловолосый бегун, - Уэйд так и называл его в своей голове, и думал о крикливой птичке из старых мультфильмов, - сразу за что-то невзлюбил Логана, не мог пройти мимо, чтобы не доебаться, и не боялся ведь получить по зубам. Логан вздыхал, морщился и закатывал глаза. Он считал ниже своего достоинства обращать внимание на шумного придурковатого пацана, который ему в сыновья годился.  
А Уэйд… он бы, наверное, все отдал, лишь бы Паучок, который ему сразу очень понравился, вот так обращал на него внимание и не давал прохода.

… Логан выдохнул. Его плечи дрогнули, исчезла хмурая складка между бровей, на скулах выступил румянец, а пальцы, сжатые на члене Уэйда, на секунду обхватили почти до боли. Уэйд бездумно обтер забрызганную ладонь о первую попавшуюся футболку, которая оказалась зеленой пижамной футболкой Логана, и сосредоточился на себе. Логан двигал рукой и искоса посматривал на Уэйда, дожидаясь, когда тот перестанет витать в облаках, кончит и отвалит.

Уэйд вспомнил, как пару дней назад Паучок пыхтел в шпагате, в преступно коротких шортах и застиранной серой майке, мокрой от пота, с перекрученными растянутыми лямками. Уэйд, конечно, занимался своими делами, он работал над трицепсами, но все равно пялился. У Паучка была бесподобная попка и такая невероятная растяжка, что ему, такому гибкому, наверное, можно коленки за ушами в узелок завязать.

Уэйд протяжно застонал, толкаясь бедрами в руку Логана, и почти возмущенно хныкнул, когда ладонь исчезла. Уэйд любил еще какое-то время влажно скользить, размазывая сперму, у него долго стояло, такая вот физиология, но Логан явно был не в восторге. Он вытер руку об испорченную футболку, выключил порнушку и приказал:  
\- Проваливай отсюда.  
Уэйд неохотно поднялся на ноги и подтянул штаны.

Он успел разобрать почти все продукты, когда Логан соизволил показаться на кухне, которую отделяла от гостиной только старая желтая ширма, покрытая пятнами масла и соусов. Логан мельком заглянул в открытый холодильник, оценив набор продуктов, которые загружал Уэйд, и деловито снял с крючка разделочную доску.

*******

Страйкер сказал – парни, вас здесь никогда не было.  
Уэйд достаточно хорошо знал этого жесткого ублюдка, чтобы понимать, что в переводе на человеческий это означает «если вы облажаетесь - вас немедленно бросят»; не будет вертолетов с красным крестом на борту, не будет антишоковых одеялок и снайперов на подстраховке, никто не придет на помощь. Рассчитывать можно только на себя.

Продвигались медленно. От невыносимой жары под кевларовой броней ручейками тек пот, поддевки промокли насквозь. Уэйду, идущему впереди, все время заливало глаза, поэтому он отстегнул шлем и повесил на пояс. В другой ситуации Логан бы его выругал, но тут смолчал, в конце концов, Уэйд был мальчик взрослый, сам мог распоряжаться своей головой и своей жизнью.

В напряженной тишине и пыльном полумраке, который с трудом рассекали лазерные прицелы их штурмовых винтовок, Уэйд подумал, что не стал бы повторять подвига Капитана Америки, он не бросился бы пузом на гранату, даже ради ребят, даже ради Логана. Очень уж хотелось жить. Уэйд насторожился, ощущая впереди невидимую опасность, ступал медленно и осторожно, от их шагов пылило так, что даже прицелы перестали пробиваться сквозь едкую завесу.

Растяжку задел не Уэйд, но у него так обострились животные инстинкты выживания, что он первым услышал тихий тоненький звон, резко повернулся, действуя бездумно, на вбитых рефлексах, и сильным пинком опрокинул Логана на землю, успев накрыть своим телом. Не то чтобы Уэйд безмерно любил Логана, но только Логан способен вывести их группу обратно под открытое небо, а Уэйд очень надеялся увидеть небо… до тех пор, пока его не накрыла жгучая волна пламени. Однажды, когда Уэйд был маленьким мальчиком из Канады, он провалился под лед. Ощущения были очень похожие – невыносимая боль, от которой сердце прыгнуло прямиком в горло, агония нервных окончаний и первобытная паника, замешанная на желании выжить любой ценой.

Уэйд плохо помнил, что произошло потом, его память сохранила лишь бессвязные обрывки, пропитанные страданиями. Все путалось: приказ Страйкера, пыль на языке и невозможность сомкнуть губы, рычание Логана и стрельба… Уэйд не мог пошевелиться, он даже дышать не мог, кричал от боли и лишь смутно осознавал, что его куда-то тащат.  
Ему показалось, что его бросили умирать, как и приказывал полковник, и он заплакал от обиды и бессильной жалости к себе, заскулил как раненое животное – и рывком сел, отшвырнув скомканное покрывало.

Логан вовремя перехватил его кулак, не то получил бы прямо по челюсти, притянул Уэйда к себе, сжимая за плечо, и утешающе положил ладонь на загривок. Уэйд несколько минут пытался отдышаться, потом огляделся и потер бугристое оплывшее лицо дрожащими руками – подушки давно упали на пол, простыня намокла от пота, хоть выжимай.  
Логан сидел на краю кровати, в полосатых семейных трусах, взъерошенный, с сухими горящими глазами, на широкой груди розовели старые следы от пуль, и еще одна – на животе.

Уэйд вспомнил, что Логан его не бросил, вопреки распоряжениям Страйкера, Логан болт клал на все распоряжения, когда дело касалось тех немногих людей, которых он считал друзьями. Логан вытащил его, изуродованного и обожженного, с приварившимся к коже бронником, выволок на собственных плечах, а когда Логан все-таки выбивался из сил, его подменяли уцелевшие парни. Уэйд этого не помнил - его вырубали в те редкие моменты, когда он приходил в себя, чтобы не орал от боли.  
… Легко отделался, - сказали ему потом. - Горючая пыль спасла, легко вспыхнула и быстро погасла. Даже глаза не потерял. Радоваться должен…

\- Я в норме, - хрипло проговорил Уэйд и скатился с кровати.  
Логан молча поднялся и ушел в свою спальню, тихонько прикрыв дверь, не первый и не последний раз приходил спасать от кошмаров.  
Уэйд подошел к окну и распахнул его настежь, он надеялся, что рассветный сквозняк выдует из комнаты кислую вонь пота и страха. Пачка сигарет, со спрятанной в ней зажигалкой, обнаружилась на «Книге пяти колец», которую Уэйд читал перед сном, чтобы подтянуть японский.

Он сунул в зубы сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой и несколько секунд задумчиво смотрел на огонек, потом прикурил и затянулся. Рассветный воздух казался удивительно чистым и вкусным для мегаполиса… хотя, может быть, лишь потому что Уэйд все еще ощущал на языке фантомный привкус едкой азиатской пыли.  
Он понял, что больше не уснет: краешек солнца показался на горизонте, небо порозовело, соседка-латиноамериканка, которая жила под ними, включила радио, откуда полилась по прозрачному воздуху утренняя месса на португальском.

Уэйд докурил, затушил сигарету о ноготь, натянул спортивные штаны и накинул легкую ветровку, стараясь не шуметь - Логану оставалось поспать всего пару часов, так что Уэйд тихонько вышел из квартиры, подхватив кроссовки, спустился вниз, переступая босыми ногами плевки и плохо отмытые следы рвоты на ступеньках, и окончательно оделся уже на улице.

В отличие от модных фитнес-клубов, куда приходят повертеть жопой, «Команда Х» никакой рекламы не давала, наоборот, сюда попадали только по знакомству, место было проверенное и уютное. Подвальная и полуподпольная качалочка для своих.  
Хорек, которого наняли управляющим, первое время пытался что-то поменять, предлагал поставить рекламный щит на тротуаре или пустить объявления по радио, но Логан и Уэйд, даже не совещаясь, в один голос категорически отказались. Хорек увял. Его тщеславная душонка просила размаха и очереди из посетителей, бизнеса-хуизнеса… примерно, как в баре, который Логан и Уэйд помогли ему открыть.

\- С баром можешь делать, что хочешь, - сказал Логан, прикуривая сигару, - а здесь нам не надо, кого попало, это наше место.  
Хорек поправил очки и пожал плечами. С Уэйдом он бы спорил до хрипоты, но Логана вроде как немного побаивался.

В переулках воняло гниющим мусором. Ветер со звоном катал по асфальту стеклянную бутылку «Пепси», Уэйд равнодушно переступил через нее и поплелся в сторону качалки, зевая и подтягиваясь. Он надеялся, что никому не придет в голову выплеснуть в окно помои, нравы здесь были простецкие, а переулки – старые, узкие, темные и сырые, даже малолитражка не проедет.  
Уэйд, лавируя между мусорными баками и подозрительными лужами, в который раз задумался о мопедике. Логан купил здоровенный черный джип, полгода постоял в пробках и сменил на тяжелый байк, возился с ним, чуть ли не облизывал. Делиться, понятное дело, не собирался. Уэйда бы устроила и простенькая «Веспа», он всегда был доволен размером собственного члена и не собирался ничего компенсировать.  
Логан, услышав его аргументы во время завтрака, только хмыкнул, а потом улучил момент и засыпал Уэйду за шиворот шоколадные хлопья. Очень по-взрослому. И этого человека Уэйд называл своим командиром!

Уэйд вынырнул из переулка, остановившись у лестницы, которая вела в подвальчик, где и располагалась «Команда Х». У тротуара припарковалась новенькая блестящая черная «БМВ», из нее выбрался потрепанный и сонный Паучок, в клетчатой рубашке поверх мятой футболки, с туго набитым рюкзаком и торчащими во все стороны кудряшками. Уэйд замер.  
Паучок наклонился, - мешковатые джинсы туго натянулись на круглой жопке, - и весело сказал:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Хэппи… то есть, доброе утро!  
С водительского сиденья донеслось недовольное ворчание, Паучок рассмеялся и выпрямился.

Машина тут же умчалась, а Паучок повернулся, увидел наблюдающего за ним Уэйда и даже побледнел от гнева.  
\- Твой папочка? – осведомился Уэйд.  
«А что ты хотел? – с бессильной злобой подумал он. – Мальчик смазливый и неглупый, мордашка, жопа, все при нем. Или ты думал, что он тебя, ебанутого урода, будет дожидаться?».

Паучок поморщился, поправил лямку рюкзака на плече и задрал голову, высматривая что-то в окнах на верхних этажах. Он демонстративно игнорировал Уэйда, старался даже не смотреть на него. Уэйд проследил его взгляд.  
\- Так вы с друганом здесь живете? – сообразил он. – Симпатичные занавесочки!  
Паучок вздрогнул и посмотрел на Уэйда с откровенным недружелюбием. Уэйд рассудил, что ему, в общем-то, нечего терять – Паучок был о нем ужасного мнения. Уэйд сам виноват, конечно, но сделанного не изменить, что теперь-то уж страдать, ниже уже не постучат.

\- Может, в гости пригласишь? – осклабился Уэйд. – Дорогой тачки у меня нет, но я хорош в другом.  
Паучок скривил губы и зашагал к подъезду.  
\- Погоди, детка, куда же ты?! – воскликнул Уэйд и поспешил за ним.  
Он ощущал, что его здорово занесло и пора прекращать балаган, но его прямо за живое взяло, что Паучок им вот так брезговал, а сам оказался вовсе не невинной овечкой. Хотя с другой стороны… если Паучок бабки берет, то с ним можно договориться. Наверное.

\- Назови цену, сладкий, - сказал Уэйд, одним прыжком очутившись перед Паучком и загородив дверь плечами.  
\- Тебе не по карману! – огрызнулся Паучок. – Отвали.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – прищурился Уэйд. – Сколько берешь за ночь?  
Паучок уставился на него, приоткрыв рот, с его лица схлынули краски.  
\- Ты… ты что… - заикаясь, проговорил Паучок. – Ты всерьез решил, что я проститутка, что ли?  
Голос у него был совсем подростковый, высокий и ломкий. Уэйд запоздало подумал, что понятия не имеет, совершеннолетний этот мальчик, или он сейчас домогается малолетку.

Паучок прекратил бледнеть и начал краснеть, глаза заблестели, уши превратились в симпатичные помидорки, а на верхней губе выступила испарина. Уэйд взмолился всему сущему, чтобы Паучок оказался совершеннолетним, потому что ему нестерпимо захотелось слизнуть крошечные соленые капельки пота с нежных губ. Он даже наклонился, плохо соображая, что делает, но Паучок ударил его в грудь, отпихнув в сторону.

\- Ебанутый! – выплюнул он с отвращением. - Я не шлюха! Отвали от меня!  
\- Я и не сказал, что ты шлюха, - заметил Уэйд. – Формально, содержанка ближе к наложнице, а это почти незаконная жена, а там и до законной рукой подать…  
Он прикусил язык и замолчал, заметив, что Паучок смотрит на него, как на опасного психа.  
\- Проваливай, - устало сказал Уэйд, ощутив себя жалким и тупым. – Свободен.  
Дошел до таких пределов отчаяния, что откровенно клеится к пацаненку, который от него разве не блюет на ботинки. Надо же было так докатиться.  
Уэйд отодвинулся и зашагал по ступенькам.

\- Вообще-то, Хэппи – мой научный руководитель, - зачем-то сказал Паучок ему в спину.  
Уэйд остановился.  
\- Видать, академическая стипендия у тебя в кармане? – хмыкнул он с гадкой улыбкой.  
\- Да не сплю я с ним! – рассердился Паучок. – Мы занимались научной работой в лаборатории!  
\- Ночью? – удивился Уэйд и обернулся.  
Паучок пожал плечами. Он уже не сердился, машинально дергал за лямку рюкзака и посматривал на Уэйда как-то странно - как будто Паучку было не плевать, что о нем подумает малознакомый чудила.

\- Некоторые процессы происходят круглосуточно, - утомленно проговорил Паучок. – Иногда и ночью…  
Уэйд промолчал. Паучок вдруг улыбнулся, совсем по-мальчишески - улыбка у него была славная, сочеталась и с темными вихрами, и с оттопыренными ушами, и с белыми ровными зубками.  
\- Ладно, я понимаю, как это звучит, - ломко проговорил он. – Но это правда! Это мой научный проект.  
\- Твоего научника реально зовут Лакки? – удивился Уэйд.  
\- Хэппи, - поправил Паучок. – Ну… вообще-то нет, но он не обижается, его так все называют. Он уже привык.

\- А тебя как зовут? – негромко спросил Уэйд.  
Паучок моргнул и облизнул губы.  
\- Питер, - сказал он после паузы. – Меня зовут Питер.  
\- Да? – удивился Уэйд. – А кореша твоего белобрысого? Я думал, что Питер – это он.  
\- Он – Пьетро, - пояснил тот.  
\- Русский?  
Паучок отрицательно помотал головой. Он почему-то насторожился, подобрался и поглядывал на Уэйда напряженно, хотя Уэйду на самом деле не было дело до мальчишки Логана. То есть, Логан, конечно, отрицал, что заинтересован, но порнушка – порнушка не врет!

\- Меня зовут Уэйд, - сообщил Уэйд и зачем-то потыкал себя пальцем в грудь.  
«Прекрати вести себя как дебил!» – подумал он с бессильной злобой и отчаянием.  
Паучок скептично выгнул бровь.  
\- Я в курсе, - сказал он и вдруг зевнул так широко, что Уэйд увидел его язык, розовый как у котенка.  
Уэйда совершенно очаровала эта непосредственная гримаска и сморщенный нос.

\- Надо поспать, - вздохнул Паучок и снова зевнул, видать, устал трудиться, бедняжка.  
\- Ну… заходи как-нибудь, - неловко сказал Уэйд. – Тебе у нас рады.  
\- Да я уже заметил, - хмыкнул Питер и бросил короткий взгляд Уэйду в пах, задержал всего на секундочку, но Уэйд заметил. – Пока!  
\- Пока, детка, - тихо сказал Уэйд, когда Паучок упорхнул в подъезд.

*******

После целого дня, проведенного в школе, среди тупых, ленивых и галдящих детей, Логан был в бешенстве. Те, кто его хорошо знал, старались не попадаться на пути - Логан метался по тренажерке, словно раненый тигр, мрачно ворчал под нос, разве что на людей не бросался, зато в такие дни у него повышалась продуктивность: Логан разобрал сломанный орбитрек, который несколько месяцев занимал место, подкрасил осыпающуюся штукатурку в углу, и полил чахлые цветы, вооружившись леечкой.  
Уэйд решил было, что гроза обойдет стороной, Логан перестал источать флюиды ярости, отвоевал себе место в углу и принялся отжиматься на кулаках.

Уэйд лениво таскал штангу. Утром он вернулся из Висконсина, а вечером ему предстояла поездка уже в Иллинойс - ночь в автобусе и перекус на скорую руку в придорожной кафешке. Не то чтобы Уэйд соскучился по Логану, но он предпочел слоняться в зале, а не киснуть перед теликом, с ведром острых крылышек в обнимку…

\- Ты уверен, что делаешь все правильно? Тебе не нужна подстраховка? А ты читал туториалы? Мне кажется, ты неправильно держишь осанку!

Уэйд поставил штангу на стойку и сел, потянулся за полотенцем и утер мокрый загривок, будь у Уэйда волосы – они бы встали дыбом от недоброго предчувствия.  
Пьетро, светловолосый бегун, устроился на полу перед Логаном, скрестил ноги и подвинулся так близко, что при желании Логан мог бы задеть лбом его коленку. Логан замер на подъеме, поднял голову и посмотрел на Пьетро так недовольно, что любой другой, кто поумнее, убрался бы подальше, но Пьетро только расцвел в игривой улыбке.

\- Ты уже старенький, Логан! - заявил Пьетро. – Тебе надо спину беречь! Я вот недавно видел в новостях одного дедушку, который споткнулся о ковер и сломал бедро.  
\- И что? – холодно спросил Логан.  
Уэйд до крови закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться, не хотелось попасть Логану под горячую руку. Он поймал взгляд Пьетро, - у мальчишки, несмотря на очень светлые волосы, были бездонные черные глаза, которые казались Уэйду смутно знакомыми, - и отрицательно помотал головой, мол, оставь Логана в покое, он сегодня не в настроении. Пьетро был Уэйду симпатичен, да и вообще он был забавный, не хотелось бы, чтобы Логан свернул пацану шейку. Но Пьетро, конечно же, проигнорировал добрый совет.

\- Ну как что?! – воскликнул он и даже хлопнул себя по бедрам от избытка чувств. – Беспокоюсь за тебя! В твоем-то возрасте…  
Пьетро не успел договорить, Логан молниеносно схватил его за неосторожно подставленную щиколотку и так дернул, что Пьетро с криком вкатился под него целиком, только и торчала башка с растрепанными волосами.

\- Я сейчас лягу и раздавлю тебя нахуй, - пообещал Логан. – Ты меня заебал.  
Пьетро завозился под ним, Уэйд думал, тот попытается выбраться, но Пьетро наоборот раздвинул ноги и крепко обхватил бока Логана коленками.  
\- Ты все обещаешь, - пропыхтел он. – Обманываешь меня-а-а!  
Логан, у которого все-таки лопнуло терпение, опустился на пол всем весом. Пьетро заверещал, принялся брыкаться и трепыхаться, Уэйд увидел краешек его лба, покрасневшего от натуги и удушья. Логан заметно наслаждался воплями, ухмылялся и прислушивался, небось, шишка задымилась.

Уэйд мог только посочувствовать Пьетро: Логан, со всеми его стальными мышцами, весил не меньше сотки, примерно в два раза больше, чем Пьетро, так что пацану, должно быть, приходилось несладко. Тот уже и орать прекратил, только хрипел и беспомощно сучил коленками, как кузнечик, насаженный на иголку. Уэйд на всякий случай подошел поближе - Логан мог случайно перестараться, а Уэйду совсем не улыбалось прятать где-нибудь расчлененный полураздавленный труп, однако Логан смилостивился, приподнялся и позволил Пьетро выскользнуть.

Тот откатился в сторону, весь красный и потный, с набухшими венами, раскашлялся, звонко чихнул, вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на Логана весьма обиженно. Кажется, собирался припечатать напоследок, но промолчал, только губы дрогнули. Гордо повернулся и ушел. Логан сел и потер себя по расцарапанной груди. На нем все заживало, как на собаке, но царапался Пьетро здорово, серо-зеленая майка пропиталась сочащейся из царапин кровью.

\- Зачем пацаненка обижаешь? – тихо спросил Уэйд. – Он к тебе клеится…  
Логан быстро взглянул на него и отвернулся.  
\- Отвяжись, сводня! - буркнул он. – Или тебя тоже придушить?  
\- Когда это я отказывался от асфиксии? – развеселился Уэйд. – Ты же знаешь, я открыт любым экспериментам.  
Логан громко фыркнул и снова оперся на кулаки с таким ожесточенным выражением на физиономии, будто бы всерьез подумывал кого-нибудь удушить.

Уэйд прильнул к его широкой спине, сжал коленями за бедра и сцепил руки в замок, пропустив под мышками. Уэйд был выше, поэтому ему пришлось здорово сгорбиться.  
\- Всю жизнь на моей шее катаешься, Уилсон, - прохрипел Логан, но не попытался скинуть Уэйда, а поерзал, распределяя вес, и принялся отжиматься, медленно, но уверенно. Уэйд прижался к нему еще плотнее и пробормотал в затылок:  
\- Ты уж прости, что я тебе членом в жопу тычу… это знак дружеского расположения!  
Логан зарычал.  
\- Уэйд, заткнись, - попросил он.  
Уэйд мокро лизнул его в ухо и захохотал, когда Логан содрогнулся всем телом.  
\- Скину сейчас! – пригрозил Логан.  
Жилы на его руках вспухли, литые мускулы окаменели.

Уэйд собирался куснуть его за другое ухо, - дразнить Логана было весело, - но тут над их головами что-то звонко щелкнуло, Уэйд вскинул лицо под еще один щелчок, и его сердце упало куда-то в пятки.  
\- Вау, - проговорил Пьетро, таращась то на них, то в телефон широко раскрытыми глазами. – Круто!  
\- Живо удали! - жестко сказал Уэйд и скатился со спины Логана. – Никаких фотографий.  
Логан сел и уперся подрагивающими руками в колени.  
\- И не подумаю! – с возмущением ответил Пьетро. – Это ж бомба, а не видос! Запощу в инста-а-а…  
Он с криком отпрыгнул и умчался к ресепшену, Уэйд бы успел поймать его за ногу, но Логан схватил его самого за щиколотку, до боли сдавив железными пальцами.  
\- Брось, - неожиданно миролюбиво проговорил Логан. – Тебе жалко, что ли?  
\- Тебе легко говорить, твоя рожа не выглядит, как вывернутая наизнанку пицца, - прошипел Уэйд, рывком освободил ногу из хватки и отправился за Пьетро.

Тот едва не взвизгнул при виде Уэйда, попытался спрятаться за Паучка, который только-только спустился, и пока еще ничего не понимал.  
\- Сюда иди! - приказал Уэйд, пытаясь обойти Паучка, но Пьетро вцепился тому в рюкзак и поворачивал, словно щит, не давая подобраться к себе.  
\- Да что у вас тут происходит? – растерялся Паучок, которого дергали и болтали с друг сторон.  
\- Он ко мне клеится! – заявил Пьетро. – Домогается меня!  
Паучок перестал растерянно улыбаться, подозрительно прищурил глаза и сжал губы.

Уэйд остановился и отступил - Паучок только недавно начал с ним здороваться, не отшатывался, когда Уэйд подходил поболтать… ну насколько у него получалось поддерживать приятную светскую беседу, пока она не перерастала в непристойные предложения, от которых Паучок морщился и старался поскорее завершить сеанс дружеского общения. А теперь, судя по неприязненному взгляду, каким его окинул Паучок, о дружеском общении можно было забыть навсегда.

\- Ты не в моем вкусе, - сказал Уэйд. – Телефон отдай.  
Пьетро, наверное, тоже заметил, что Паучок нешуточно напрягся, - Пьетро был раздражающим, но не тупым, - и пафосно, в нос, проговорил:  
\- Питти, сначала он пытался сорвать бутон моей невинности, а теперь пытается меня ограбить!  
Паучок, сообразив, что они дурачатся, скептически закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул, но его плечи немного расслабились, а губы тронула легкая улыбка.

\- Отдай телефон, - по-хорошему попросил Уэйд, не драться же с пацаненком, который ему до плеча достает в прыжке.  
\- Зачем? – осведомился Пьетро, разыгрывая наивную невинность.  
В кармане у Питера пискнуло новое уведомление на телефоне.  
\- Здесь нельзя фотографировать, - уверенно сказал Уэйд, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, что у них указано насчет съемки… вроде бы ничего.  
\- А где это написано? – тут же вцепился Пьетро. – Нигде это не написано!  
\- А что ты сфоткал? – удивился Паучок.  
\- В инстаче посмотри, - тихо сказал Пьетро.  
\- Ты что, уже и выложить успел?! – взвился Уэйд. – Тебе кто-нибудь разрешал?!

Он бесцеремонно отпихнул Паучка, схватил Пьетро за плечо и вырвал у него из рук телефон. Громко выдохнул, увидев в открытом инстаграме свежезагруженное видео, где Логан отжимался, а он сам лежал у Логана на спине: под желтым светом лампы каждый шрам выглядел резким, словно прорисовали тушью на старой бумаге, на лысине бугрились ожоги, розовая кожа лоснилась… Уэйд не стал досматривать, ему стало тошно.

\- Ну и чего? – спросил Паучок, который потихоньку проверил свой телефон. – И что такого?  
Уэйд с отвращением отложил телефон на ближайшую тумбу, словно тот жег ему руки. Пока он себя не видел, он мог как-то смириться со своей внешностью, на время забыть о своем уродстве. Но увидеть себя со стороны вот так, безобразным и отвратительным… не с его мордой клеиться к симпатичным мальчикам, его мордой разве что детишек пугать, чтобы они заикались и писались по ночам.

\- Я же говорю - крутая крутотенюшка, чувак, - сказал Пьетро, самодовольно наблюдая, как капают лайки под коротенькое видео. – Чем ты недоволен?  
\- Вот когда будет у тебя рожа, как у меня, тогда и узнаешь, - буркнул Уэйд.  
Он пожалел о том, что сказал, еще до того, как успел договорить. Надо же было так подставиться!  
Пьетро опустил руку с телефоном и перестал улыбаться, Паучок нахмурился, и оба они смотрели на Уэйда так, словно впервые его увидели. Уэйд пожалел, что не может провалиться сквозь землю.

\- А, по-моему, чувак, ты очень горяч, - вдруг ляпнул Пьетро. – Я бы с тобой замутил, но у меня, понимаешь, сердечко занято.  
Он так заразительно улыбнулся, что Уэйд немного успокоился, клещи, сжавшие сердце, разжались, и Уэйду стало чуть легче дышать.  
\- Ну и хрен с тобой, - сказал он, повернулся и наткнулся на влетевшего Хорька, который неистово затряс мобильным.

\- Ты что, тоже видел? – устало спросил Уэйд.  
\- Нам нужна коллаборация! – заявил Хорек, уставившись на Пьетро горящим от жадности взглядом. – Рекламная коалиция, смекаешь?  
Уэйд поморщился.  
\- Ты бы даже нашими жопами торговал, дай тебе волю, - пробормотал он.  
\- Так я же предлагал службу эскорта, - заметил Хорек, ничуть не смутившись.  
Уэйд отмахнулся от него и вернулся в зал.

Логан пил из бутылки подкисленную воду, увидел расстроенного Уэйда и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
\- Что у вас там случилось? – спросил он. – Что за вопли?  
\- Не хочешь со мной тоже поиграть в зверя с двумя спинами? – ответил Уэйд, кривовато ухмыляясь.  
\- А ты не надорвешься? – хмыкнул Логан, поддернув спортивные штаны.  
Уэйд устроился на кулаках и заскрипел зубами, когда сверху водрузилось тяжелое тело.  
\- Хребет мне не сломай, - просипел он.

\- Смотри, они снова! – оживленно сказал Пьетро из дальнего конца зала.  
\- Камеру убери, - спокойно проговорил Логан. – Тебя же попросили, как человека.  
\- Да я просто…  
\- В другом месте будешь играть в мамкиного блоггера, - перебил его Логан. – Если пришел заниматься – занимайся, а если нет – так проваливай.  
Пьетро молчал почти минуту. Уэйд отжимался. Логан, сука, давил на него своим весом.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты вообще знаешь, кто такие блоггеры, - наконец, сказал Пьетро. – Ты же старенький.  
\- Почему же, - хмыкнул Логан. – Я даже пару твоих видосиков посмотрел…  
Пьетро громко ахнул, не сдержав удивления.  
\- … хуйня, конечно, - закончил Логан. – И паркур твой идиотский, шею свернешь когда-нибудь по тупости.  
Пьетро запыхтел от гнева.

\- Ты просто нихрена не понимаешь! – проговорил он звенящим от злости голосом.  
\- Куда уж мне! – развеселился Логан.  
\- Ты старый и скучный, - холодно сказал Пьетро, который сумел взять себя в руки. – Ты бы в жизни ничего подобного не повторил. Кишка тонка!  
Уэйд ощутил, что Логан беззвучно смеется, ему самому сделалось смешно, но он ржать не мог, пот заливал глаза, а руки все сильнее дрожали.  
\- Естественно, - не стал спорить Логан. – Я-то не идиот, чтоб по стройкам и крышам скакать, как коза.  
«Наскакался уже», - подумал Уэйд за них обоих.

\- А ты попробуй как-нибудь, - презрительно посоветовал Пьетро. – Если не слабо, конечно.  
\- Куда уж мне, - миролюбиво ответил Логан и слез со спины Уэйда, со всеми своими металлическими штифтами, скобами на костях и прочими последствиями, о которых Пьетро даже не подозревал.  
Уэйд сел, стащил пропотевшую майку и вытер лицо, а когда поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Паучок молча стоит за Пьетро и наблюдает.

\- Мне пора, - сказал Уэйд и поднялся на ноги. – Молоко допей и купи зубную пасту.  
\- Вали-вали, хозяюшка, - рассеянно ответил Логан. – Иллинойс заждался.  
Уэйд усмехнулся и побрел на выход, подхватив рюкзак со сменной одеждой.

\- Ты куда-то уезжаешь? – позвал Паучок, когда Уэйд проходил мимо него, и взглянул с такой тревогой, словно ему действительно было какое-то дело до Уэйда.  
\- Да-а-а, по делам, - ответил Уэйд. – На охоту собираюсь.  
Паучок посмотрел на него удивленно.  
\- В тамошнем заповеднике развелись волки, - пояснил Уэйд. – Надо с этим что-то сделать.  
Он поймал невеселый взгляд Логана, тот знал, что Уэйд говорит вовсе не о национальном заповеднике Шони, и вовсе не о волках. Уэйд говорил о Чикаго, и охота предстояла на двуногих зверей, но пацанятам этого знать точно не стоило.

\- А что, хочешь поцеловать меня на прощание, сладкий? – улыбнулся Уэйд.  
Он был уверен, что Паучок сморщит нос и скажет, мол, снова ты со своими шуточками, как ты меня задолбал, Уэйд Уилсон, но Паучок притянул Уэйда к себе за лямки майки, встал на цыпочки и звонко чмокнул в губы.  
\- Удачи, - небрежно ответил Паучок, хотя уши у него покраснели, как угольки, и отправился на растяжку – нацепил наушники, раскатал коврик и принялся разминаться.

Уэйд несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрел ему вслед, не замечая веселого взгляда Логана и широкой ухмылки Пьетро. На губах остался легкий сладковатый привкус фруктовой жвачки, Уэйд машинально облизнулся.  
\- Оу! - наконец сказал он, и поплелся наверх, едва не спотыкаясь о каждую ступеньку, словно оглушенный шумовой гранатой.


	2. Логан.

Последним свалил Хорек.   
Он долго бродил вокруг Пьетро, облизываясь как лиса на виноград, все не терял надежды уговорить на рекламу своего барчика, но Пьетро, нацепив здоровенные наушники, бегал по дорожке и демонстративно игнорировал все, что было за ее пределами.   
В такие моменты Логан с удовольствием наблюдал за ним. Он пришел к выводу, что Пьетро любит две вещи на свете – бегать и пиздеть. Безудержный пиздеж Логана раздражал, он давно отвык сорить словами, знал им цену… тем более, пиздел Пьетро в основном в его адрес, все не мог уняться, несмотря на угрозы завязать ему язык в узелок. А вот бегал Пьетро сосредоточенно и красиво, искренне любил бегать и умел это делать. Логан исподтишка любовался им.

Наконец, свалил и Хорек, промямлив напоследок, что в следующий раз непременно убедит Пьетро, как выгодно можно взять под свое крылышко захудалый бар. Логан не удержался и зашел в этот чертов инстаграм, полистал комментарии под видео и так охуел, что едва не выбросил телефон в мусорку. Пьетро, гнида мелкая, еще и подписал видеоролик, как «Игры наших больших мальчиков», так что всякие ебанутые и ненормальные не только завидовали и писали гадости, но и интересовались - везде ли «мальчики» такие большие, проверил ли Пьетро лично, и реально ли купить «мальчика» на ночь? Сколько извращенцев и дебилов в интернете…

Логан прошелся по тренажерке, подобрал забытое кем-то полотенце, разобрал замусоренный стол на ресепшене, пополнил диспенсер для мыла в душевой, переоделся, а Пьетро все бегал, закрыв глаза и покачиваясь в такт музыке. Наклон и скорость у его дорожки были такие, что Логан побоялся окликать пацана, еще навернется с перепугу – или шею сломает или зубы вышибет.   
Логан остановился рядом и принялся наблюдать, сложив руки на груди. Пьетро выглядел как наркоман, добравшийся до дозы… хорошо он выглядел, чего уж там: разрумянился, светлые волосы потемнели от пота и завивались кольцами, мокрая майка прилипла к спине. Логан залип на ритмичном движении узких мальчишеских бедер.

У Пьетро, должно быть, закончилась песня, он открыл глаза, увидел Логана и хлопнул по кнопке остановки программы. Дорожка постепенно замедлилась, Пьетро стащил наушники и спросил:  
\- Чего?  
\- Домой иди, - сказал Логан. – Чего-чего… ночь на дворе.  
\- Не хочу, - ответил Пьетро, сморщив носик.  
\- А я хочу, - ответил Логан. – Мне что, всю ночь тут с тобой сидеть?  
\- Можем полежать, - усмехнулся Пьетро.  
Логан прищурился.  
\- Ты меня не выводи, - посоветовал он. – Все разошлись, спасать тебя некому.  
\- А тебя? – сладко улыбнулся Пьетро, хлопая почти бесцветными ресницами. – Не боишься, что я на тебя нападу?  
\- Попробуй, - усмехнулся Логан.

Он определенно не ждал, что ебанутый пацан вдруг прыгнет с дорожки прямо ему на шею, но машинально подхватил и автоматическим движением швырнул на пол, завернул руку за спину до хруста и впечатал Пьетро щекой в пол, навалившись сверху. Пьетро заорал не своим голосом, Логан тут же скатился с него и осторожно ощупал плечо, пытаясь поймать блуждающий взгляд.

\- Мелкий? – встревоженно спросил похолодевший Логан. – Пацан, ты как?! Где болит?  
Пьетро отполз от него, брыкаясь и лягаясь, и уставился обиженным взглядом, потер порозовевшую щеку.  
\- Ты мне чуть руку не сломал! – сказал он возмущенно.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что шею не свернул, идиотина! – не выдержал Логан, которого затопило облегчением, что он не натворил чего-то непоправимого. Мог ведь на рефлексах шею свернуть.   
Пьетро засопел и потер запястье, на котором уже темнели наливающиеся синяки.  
\- Больной ублюдок, - пробурчал он недовольно.  
\- Кретин малолетний, - не остался в долгу Логан. – Не делай так больше, пацан, если жизнь дорога. 

У Пьетро вспыхнули глаза. В его голове провернулись и сложились какие-то шестеренки, но Логан не успел ничего сделать или сказать, потому что Пьетро подполз к нему и горячо зашептал, заглядывая в лицо:  
\- А как ты хочешь, чтобы я делал?  
Он положил ладонь Логану на руку и робко погладил по плечу, но потом его пальцы настойчивей скользнули по бицепсу и попытались проникнуть под майку. Логан с трудом оторвал цепкую ладошку.

\- Ты же хочешь, - сказал Пьетро. – Ты меня хочешь, я же вижу. Ну почему нет?  
\- Не придумывай! – прикрикнул на него Логан и попытался отодвинуться, но ладошка Пьетро уже каким-то хитрым образом очутилась у Логана в паху.  
\- Что ты такой противный? – прошептал Пьетро, уткнувшись носом Логану в плечо. – Что ты такой упрямый? Ты хочешь меня!  
\- Я тебе в бати гожусь, пацан, - возразил Логан и отпихнул Пьетро.  
\- Да это ничего, - сказал тот, улыбнувшись как-то болезненно. – Меня это, знаешь, даже вставляет.  
\- Вот пусть твой батя тебе и вставляет, а от меня отъебись! - огрызнулся Логан и поднялся.

Пьетро шустро подполз к нему и вцепился в пояс штанов, как сучий осьминог, Логан только успевал оторвать одну его руку от резинки своих трусов, как тут же появлялась вторая, такая же липучая и настойчивая.  
\- Да отвяжись ты уже, пиявка! – прошипел Логан сквозь зубы, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать калечить.   
\- Ну почему нет? – почти завыл Пьетро, не теряя надежду забраться Логану в штаны. – У тебя что, член маленький?  
\- Нормальный у меня член, - возразил Логан, упираясь ладонью Пьетро в лоб, мокрый и скользкий от пота.   
Логану было и смешно и досадно, он отбивался от настырного пацана, прямо как девственница, попавшая в лапы разбойника, и это было нелепо. 

Пьетро как-то исхитрился просунуть лапку ему под пояс штанов, сжал хуй и вскрикнул от удовольствия.   
\- У тебя стоит, Логан! – проговорил он, сверкая глазами в прорехах светлой челки. – Я так и знал, что ты меня хочешь!   
Логан прищурился. Он устал сопротивляться, надоело ему вести себя, как порядочный человек. Пьетро, видимо, был из тех, кому проще дать, лишь бы отвязался, и он порядком заебал Логана своей настойчивостью.

\- Ладно, - медленно проговорил Логан. – Считай, ты своего добился. Возьмешь в рот.  
Пьетро заморгал. Он замер на секунду, растерявшись от такой резкой смены настроения, но когда Логан поторопил его легким подзатыльником, Пьетро тут же ожил, стащил штаны и эластичные серые плавки, и уставился на полувозбужденный член с обреченностью кролика перед удавом.  
\- Ой, - слабо проговорил Пьетро. – Ой-ой.   
\- Вперед, - приказал Логан. – Ты так напрашивался… считай, что напросился.

Пьетро шумно сглотнул. Логан не стал дожидаться, пока Пьетро раскачается, слишком уж он был раздражен и возбужден, так что бесцеремонно сгреб в кулак светлые волосы и притянул Пьетро лицом к своему паху.   
\- Рот открой и соси, - отчетливо проговорил Логан.  
Пьетро тихо всхлипнул и облизнул губы.   
Рот у него был горячий и мокрый, и хотя Пьетро смог взять только до середины, Логан все равно был доволен. Он отвел слипшиеся волосы от лица, хотел видеть все как следует – как доставучая зараза, которая несколько месяцев действовала ему на нервы, наконец-то занимается правильным делом. 

Пьетро взволнованно дышал носом и старательно сосал, работая языком.  
\- Расслабь челюсть, - приказал Логан. – И не вздумай кусаться, понял?  
Он с удовольствием накрутил на кулак длинные волосы и принялся трахать Пьетро в рот, сначала не очень быстро, чисто обозначить, что Пьетро ждет впереди и чтобы убедиться, что Пьетро действительно расслабился, но потом начал засаживать от души, проталкивая член в узкое сжимающееся горло. Пьетро хрипел и сипел, смаргивал слезы и поскуливал, когда ему удавалось вдохнуть. 

У него начали закатываться глаза, но Логан не остановился, слишком уж у него накипело, а оргазм маячил так близко, буквально пара минут и несколько глубоких толчков в податливый рот.   
Логан перехватил его под горло, не давая освободиться, Пьетро уже откровенно ревел, весь перемазанный слюной, слезами и соплями, волосы налипли на мокрое лицо, ресницы слиплись стрелками. Логан любовался его потрепанным видом и распухшим алым ртом, с пенной слюной в уголках губ.

\- В рот тебе кончу, - сообщил Логан. – Проглотишь и спасибо скажешь, ясно?  
Пьетро метнул на него злобный взгляд, Логан за такую непочтительность снова сжал его волосы и принялся трахать в горло, пока Пьетро не заскулил жалобно и виновато. Видать, согласился с поставленными условиями.  
\- Вот и молодец, - самодовольно сказал Логан. – Хороший мальчик.  
Пьетро сипло хныкнул. 

Логан напоследок пошлепал членом по алому горячему лицу, со смешком постучал по лбу и повозил по губам.  
\- Открой рот, - приказал он.  
Пьетро, хрипя и морщась, послушно открыл рот и вздрогнул, когда брызнули терпкие струйки. Логан погладил большим пальцем истерзанные губы, спуская последние капли, несколько капель спермы попали Пьетро на щеки и подбородок, Логан бездумно размазал их, втирая в кожу, и отстранился.

Пьетро хрипло дышал. Его сгорбленные плечи вздрагивали, волосы на макушке потемнели, налились чернотой синяки на руках и на шее, Логан даже не помнил, когда успел так сочно прихватить за горло всей пятерней.   
\- Мелкий? – осторожно позвал Логан. – Пацан, ты как?  
Пьетро казался таким маленьким, хрупким и сломленным, что Логану стало не по себе. Он испугался, что понял все неправильно, переборщил в своей воспитательной работе. 

Пьетро медленно поднял лицо, замурзанное и заплаканное, с блестящими глазами и непристойно красным натертым ртом. Одернул майку почти до колен, но Логан успел заметить на шортах мокрое пятно.  
\- Ты что… ты кончил что ли? – удивился Логан. – Без рук?  
Пьетро что-то злобно прохрипел, схватился за горло и поморщился.  
\- Ну ты и соска! – развеселился Логан.  
Пьетро показал ему средний палец, поднялся и, пошатываясь, устало побрел к своему рюкзаку.   
\- Можешь душ принять, я подожду, - сказал Логан ему в спину; Пьетро жил в этом же доме, но Логану не хотелось отпускать пацана в таком состоянии, тот был словно обдолбанный, едва не натыкался на стены.

Пьетро, не оборачиваясь, отрицательно помотал головой, подобрал рюкзак и такой же разболтанной походочкой зашагал по лестнице.  
\- Пацан? – окликнул его Логан.  
Пьетро неохотно обернулся, потрепанный, как шлюха после групповушки.   
\- Ты в порядке вообще? – с беспокойством спросил Логан.   
Пьетро скривился и утер губы ладонью, но несмотря на гримаску, глаза у него были сытые, в них плясали огонечки, хотя, возможно, это были всего лишь отсветы лампы. Пьетро несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на Логана, но так ничего и не сказал, кашлянул, потер горло и молча ушел.  
Логан тяжело вздохнул. Вроде и выебал мальчишку в рот, а все равно ощутил себя добычей.


	3. Уэйд

Уэйд вернулся рано утром, в предрассветный час, когда даже неугомонный город ненадолго затих, набираясь сил перед новым днем.

Уэйд бросил глухо звякнувшую сумку у порога и насторожился: на коврике у двери стояли чужие кроссовки, но и без этого хватало других, почти незаметных изменений – лимонный аромат одеколона, которым Логан никогда бы не пользовался, на сушилке запасная чашка, которую никогда не доставали, в мусорном ведре разорванная пачка презервативов и завязанные узлом наполненные резинки…  
Уэйд улыбнулся и тихонько подошел к закрытой двери маленькой спальни, подтолкнул одним пальцем, надеясь, что дверь не заскрипит – и не очень-то удивился, увидев на груди спящего Логана светловолосую голову. Уэйда не было всего-то две недели, но Логан не терял времени зря.

Уэйд, неторопливо раздеваясь, набрал ванну, прихватил из маленького бара почти пустую бутылку рома и стащил из коробки с сигарами последнюю сигару. Он наслаждался горячей ванной и покоем: тянул сигару, запивая ее сладким ромом, и был практически счастлив. Подумывал даже включить радио или поискать в ящиках какую-нибудь разноцветную клубничную или яблочную пенку, покупал когда-то, чтобы побесить Логана, а неожиданно понравилось.

Из спальни донесся шелест и шорох, короткое сонное бормотание, потом по полу тяжело прошлепали босые ноги.  
\- Привет, - сказал Логан, почесывая волосатый живот, окинул Уэйда беглым взглядом. – Цел?  
\- Твоими молитвами, - усмехнулся Уэйд.  
Логан, ничуть его не стесняясь, поднял крышку унитаза и принялся ссать, опираясь рукой на стену. Уэйд полюбовался свежими царапинами на его плечах и спине.  
\- А как же принципы? - с ехидством спросил он.  
\- Принципы, - вздохнул Логан, сгорбившись. – Были да сплыли.  
\- Совратил малолетку, ублюдок? – развеселился Уэйд.  
Логан не ответил, опустил крышку унитаза и сел, рассматривая Уэйда в упор.

\- Страйкер наведывался, - сказал он после молчания.  
Уэйд дернулся и сел, расплескав воду.  
\- Я с ним работать не буду! – жестко сказал он, растеряв всю веселость.  
\- Я так и ответил – мы не будем с ним работать, - спокойно кивнул Логан. – Он собирает новую команду…  
\- Без меня! – выплюнул Уэйд.  
\- Без нас, - согласился Логан.  
\- Что ты ему сказал? – с любопытством спросил Уэйд.  
Логан пожал плечами.

\- Что я устал воевать, - сказал он. – Мне нравится детей учить… даже малолетних придурков, а резать и стрелять я больше не хочу.  
\- А насчет меня? – заинтересовался Уэйд.  
\- Что ты тоже разлюбил резать и стрелять, - усмехнулся Логан. – Он знает, что я соврал, но доказать не сможет, если не будешь оставлять следов.  
\- Я не оставляю, - отмахнулся Уэйд. – Я профессионал.  
\- Умничка, - с издевательской нежностью сказал Логан, склонился над ванной и отобрал у Уэйда сигару.

\- А что насчет педофилии в нашем доме? – не удержался Уэйд. – Насколько все серьезно? Присматривать вам сковородку и тостер на свадебку?  
Логан закатил глаза.  
\- Не будь идиотом, - тихо сказал он. – Для пацана все несерьезно… ну а я беру, что дают, я нетребовательный.  
Уэйд прикусил язык. Он знал, что скрывается за горечью и насмешкой в голове Логана - страх одиночества, вот что.

\- Питер, кстати, спрашивал про тебя, - сказал Логан.  
Уэйд расплылся в улыбке и допил ром большим глотком, он не успел прокомментировать интерес Паучка, как в спальне что-то упало, и сонный голос позвал:  
\- Джим? Ты где? Джимми?  
\- О, прелесть какая, - пробормотал Уэйд, расплывшись в улыбочке. – Как мило!  
\- Просто заткнись, - прошипел Логан, слегка смутившись.

По полу простучали быстрые ноги, Логан перехватил Пьетро на пороге ванной.  
\- Куда это ты собрался? – спросил он, схватив мальчишку за плечи. – Там Уэйд, он вернулся из Чикаго.  
\- Круто, - ответил Пьетро и все-таки ухитрился просунуть башку у Логана под рукой. – О, при…  
Он поперхнулся, увидев обнаженное тело Уэйда, ничуть не скрытое толщей воды, но когда Логан попытался увести его, Пьетро вырвался и вцепился в дверной косяк.

\- Блевать - в другую сторону, - сказал Уэйд, поигрывая пустой бутылкой.  
\- А тебе не больно? – вдруг спросил Пьетро. – Столько шрамов… а можно потрогать?  
Уэйд удивленно посмотрел на него, подтянув колени к груди. Не такой реакции он ожидал.  
\- Здесь тебе не контактный зоопарк! - возмутился Логан и потянул Пьетро в сторону. Пьетро упрямо выдернул руку из хватки Логана, больно ущипнул его за бедро и только потом ушел в спальню.  
\- Детки сейчас ушлые, - виновато сказал Логан и отобрал у Уэйда бутылку. – Я оглянуться не успел, а он уже пробрался ко мне в койку.  
Уэйд усмехнулся и поднялся, потянувшись за полотенцем.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не трахались на моей кровати! - проорал он в сторону маленькой спальни.

К счастью, до его комнаты никто не добрался: под подушкой по-прежнему хранился Глок, на столе серебрилась пыль, занавески колыхались от сквозняка, а на разбухшем подоконнике подсыхала лужица, видать, недавно прошел дождь.  
Уэйд сладко потянулся и решил, что поспит часиков пять, а с утра отправится за гонораром, потом в банк, а потом можно прогуляться по магазинам – за бухлом, и в оружейный за новыми игрушечками, и в «Сладкий Мир», а потом пригласит пару небрезгливых девочек. Чужое счастье заразительно - Уэйду тоже хотелось потрахаться, но не лезть же с этим, в самом деле, к хорошему мальчику Паучку. Питти-Паучок – для души, для сердца, а не для всякой грязи, Паучок слишком чистый и хороший мальчик, а у Уэйда до сих пор под ногтями оставались кровавые следы.

Он поправил подушку и напрягся, ощутив чужое присутствие – Пьетро стоял на пороге его комнаты и задумчиво почесывал затылок.  
\- Да потрогай уже, не развалюсь, - смилостивился Уэйд, протянув к нему руку.  
Пьетро выгнул тонкую серую бровь.  
\- Вот еще! – сказал он, сморщив нос. – У меня есть свой мужик для троганья.  
Он лукаво улыбнулся, но все-таки не утерпел и прикоснулся к плечу Уэйда, осторожно пощупал бугристый шрам.  
\- Ну и как? – спросил Уэйд. – Не противно?  
\- Не, ты чего? - удивился Пьетро. – Ты ничего такой дяденька. Горячий!  
Он широко ухмыльнулся, самодовольно и игриво, как молодая лиса.

\- Питти тоже так думает, - сказал Пьетро, наблюдая за Уэйдом. – Попросил твой номер.  
Уэйд замер.  
\- Плохая идея, - наконец, сказал он. – Я не из тех, кого знакомят с родителями.  
\- Да? Какое совпадение, - хмыкнул Пьетро. – А у Питера как раз родителей считай, что и нет…  
Он поймал растерянный взгляд Уэйда и посерьезнел.  
\- Сам у него спросишь, - сказал Пьетро. – Ты ему нравишься, так что не тупи.  
Уэйд помолчал пару секунд.  
\- Лучше дай мне его номер, - наконец, проговорил он. – Я сам ему напишу.  
Пьетро усмехнулся, подошел к столу и, не придумав ничего лучше, написал пальцем номер, старательно рисуя цифры в пыли, потом обтер испачканный палец о плечо Уэйда и ушел в соседнюю комнату, к Логану

Уэйд открыл нижний ящик столика и долго рылся в груде отключенных телефонов, пока не вытащил тот, который нигде не засветил. Уэйд поставил телефон на зарядку, плотно закрыл дверь своей спальни и решил было подрочить, раз уж заняться было больше нечем, но в соседней спальне Логан и Пьетро принялись спорить - кто будет готовит завтрак, и слышимость оказалась такой явственной, что Уэйд передумал дрочить.  
Он едва не взвыл, сообразив, что ему придется несладко ночью, если Логан вздумает трахать пацана, а Логан наверняка вздумает, Логан тот еще кобелина. Уэйду совсем не улыбалось слушать всю ночь, как за стенкой дерут чужого любовника, и дрочить при этом, как обреченный неудачник.

Он дождался, пока телефон более-менее не зарядится, завел новый контакт «Паучок», несколько минут сидел над пустым окошком, раздумывая, как бы поудачнее завести беседу, и наконец, написал первое, что пришло в голову:  
«Детка-конфетка, ты соскучился по папочке?»  
Уэйд, конечно же, пожалел еще раньше, чем отправил, но сделанного не воротишь, и лучше Паучок сразу его отошьет и все встанет на свои места. Пьетро, скорее всего, постебался, Паучок будет в ахуе от такого общения, закинет в игнор, и все пойдет по-прежнему.

Но Паучок ответил через несколько минут. Жужжание телефона вырвало Уэйда из легкой дремоты.  
«Даже не буду спрашивать, кто это, и так знаю. Ты вернулся?»  
Уэйд расплылся в широкой ухмылке - Паучок, сообразительный заечка, узнает его из тысячи.  
… потому что ты единственный такой ебанутый на всю голову, - тихонько подсказал внутренний голос, но Уэйд только отмахнулся.  
«Мне надо немного поспать, и я готов пойти за тобой хоть на край света» - ответил он, волнуясь, словно мальчишка.  
Самому было смешно. Так переживать из-за какого-то смазливого пацана.

Паучок не отвечал минут десять. Уэйд нервничал и пытался подремать. Наконец телефон ожил.  
«Сегодня без вариантов. Я занят», - ответил Паучок.  
Уэйд приуныл. Ну чего-то такого он и ожидал, это очевидно и закономерно. Он собирался отложить телефон, но тот снова загудел.  
«Как насчет завтра?» - поинтересовался Паучок.  
«Я бы прислал тебе радостный дикпик в знак согласия, но боюсь, что ты поймешь неправильно» - ответил Уэйд.  
«Да уж», - согласился Паучок.  
«Но я не против твоих дикпиков, тыковка!» - уточнил Уэйд. – «Всегда пожалуйста, готов оценить по десятибалльной шкале».  
Через несколько секунд Паучок прислал фотку - не члена, конечно, а выставленного среднего пальца. Уэйд рассмеялся и устроился поудобнее, сжимая телефон в руках.

«Почему не спишь?» - спросил он.  
«Потому что мне написывает какой-то ненормальный», - ответил Паучок, но через несколько секунд дописал. - «Собираюсь в лабораторию, сегодня у меня важный день».  
«Надеюсь, это не связано с черными дырами» - ответил Уэйд. – «Не подумай, что у меня фобия черных дыр… некоторые из них мне очень симпатичны, если понимаешь о чем я, но не хотелось бы однажды ухнуть в сингулярность».  
«Я вот не могу понять, что меня поражает сильнее всего, твое убогое чувство юмора или то, что ты знаешь о сингулярности», - ответил Паучок через пару минут.

Уэйд развеселился. Паучок, видать, считал его тупым качком, который читает по слогам. Ну… Уэйд таковым не был, и надеялся, что для Паучка это приятный сюрприз.

«Только пожалуйста, не говори, что больше всего меня поразит твой член, когда я его увижу и потеряю дар речи», - попросил Паучок.  
Уэйд досадливо закусил губу и стер полунабранное сообщение.  
«Малыш, ты читер», - ответил он.  
Паучок прислал саркастичный смайлик.

Уэйд встряхнул головой, чтобы согнать сонливость, и принялся настукивать новое сообщение. Кажется, он все-таки заснул на полуслове, потому что ему приснился Логан, который заглянул в спальню, осторожно вытащил из сжатых пальцев телефон, ворча, что Уэйд как дите малое, и накрыл пледом.

*******

Большую часть времени Уэйд считал себя нормальным… ну более-менее в пределах нормы. Он знавал людей, которые были куда чуднее, чем он сам, так что не считал себя таким уж чудаком, несмотря на скептические улыбочки Логана. Но почему с ним вечно происходила всякая ерунда – этого он пояснить не мог.

По мнению Уэйда, свидание проходило весьма неплохо… пока Паучок не ткнул его локтем в ребра, так больно и неожиданно, что Уэйд поперхнулся и проснулся. Оказалось, что он заснул прямо в начале фильма, чуть ли не сразу после заставки, и грузно съехал вниз, упираясь коленями в кресла переднего ряда.

\- Чувак, ты храпишь! – прошипел Паучок, кося на Уэйда блестящим глазом.  
Уэйд виновато утер потекшую слюну и выпрямился.  
\- Тебе скучно, что ли? – приглушенно спросил Паучок.  
\- Нет-нет, все круто! – ответил Уэйд и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился в экран.  
Он понятия не имел, куда и зачем все бегут, но не хотел расстраивать Паучка, который очень хотел посмотреть этот фильм, так что попытался вникнуть в происходящее… и снова дернулся спросонья, когда в ребра прилетел локоть.  
\- Да ты издеваешься, - беспомощно проговорил Паучок, дергая Уэйда за руку. – Зачем мы сюда пришли, если тебе неинтересно?!

Уэйд потряс головой и потер лицо. Он немного поспал в автобусе, пока возвращался из Чикаго, и утром урвал пару часов сна, а потом Паучок сообщил, что у него освободился вечер, так что Уэйд моментально подорвался, нашел чистую ветровку, и долго скоблил те участки башки, на которых росла щетина. А теперь его беспощадно рубило… старенький стал, раньше мог двое суток пробираться через тропические джунгли в полной выкладке и с винтовкой, которая тоже имела вес и цеплялась за все на свете.

\- Пошли отсюда, - вздохнул Паучок, прочитав по виноватому выражению лица Уэйда, что тот за себя не ручается.  
\- Нет, погоди, - ответил пристыженный Уэйд. – Давай досмотрим? Тебе ведь интересно?  
На них зашипели с соседних мест, видать, они уже всем надоели своим храпом и разборками. Паучок инстинктивно пригнулся, вжав голову в плечи, и решительно потащил Уэйда на выход, извиняясь и спотыкаясь в темноте о чужие ноги.

\- Сладкий, мне так жаль, - сказал Уэйд, моргая от яркого света. – Я компенсирую, обещаю!  
Паучок вздохнул.  
\- Ты меня каким-то монстром считаешь? – грустно сказал он. – Я же вижу, что ты устал… что тут такого?  
Уэйд смущенно улыбнулся, потом спохватился и натянул на голову капюшон, нечего сверкать своим уродством рядом с Паучком. Любой, кто на них взглянет, будет задаваться вопросом, что этот милашка забыл рядом с таким чудовищем.  
\- Если честно, я не понимаю, зачем ты согласился встретиться, - сказал Паучок.  
\- Потому что хотел тебя увидеть, - честно ответил Уэйд. – Я о тебе часто думал. Думаю. Не только в том смысле, хотя и в том тоже. Тоже часто.  
Паучок побагровел и замахал на Уэйда руками, мол, понял-понял, заткнись уже.  
\- Давай лучше погуляем немножко, - нервно выдавил он. – Расскажешь, где ты был?

Они вышли из кинотеатра, окунувшись в вечерний полумрак, свежий и прохладный, после душного кинотеатра, пропахшего попкорном и сладкой ватой. Паучок зябко поежился и принялся застегивать клетчатую рубашку поверх футболки. Уэйд потянулся всем телом, похрустел шеей и приготовился врать напропалую, но вдруг услышал из переулка за кинотеатром тихий вскрик, смех и шум.  
\- Ты слышал? – взволнованно спросил Паучок.  
\- Подожди-ка меня здесь, - сказал Уэйд, легонько отпихнув его к стене. – Я посмотрю, что там.

Он свернул за угол и прищурился, всматриваясь в фигуры в переулке: трое молодых чиканос и перепуганная девочка-подросток. Сзади под локоть сунулся Паучок.  
\- Я тебе что сказал? – рассердился Уэйд.  
\- Ты шутишь? – прошипел Паучок в ответ. – Ей надо помочь!  
Уэйд чуть не ляпнул, что Паучок себя самого не спасет, разве что покажет акробатическое шоу в обтягивающих трусиках, но прикусил язык, сообразив, что Паучок оскорбится до глубины души. Паучок был смелый мальчик, хоть и хлипковатый, а Уэйд хорошо знал, что иногда отважное сердечко важнее бицепсов.  
\- Вот ведь ублюдки! – в сердцах проговорил Паучок, заметив на парнях картонные маски на резинке – Микки Мауса, Дональда Дака и Гуффи.  
Уэйд кривовато ухмыльнулся.

\- Малышка, сдается мне, они ведут тебя совсем не в Диснейленд! – громко сказал он.  
Девчонку тут же отпустили, от растерянности, наверное, но и она тоже растерялась, застыла, вместо того чтобы бежать куда подальше.

Паучок снова высунулся было из-за Уэйда, но Уэйд машинально сгреб его за шкирку и запихнул себе за спину.  
\- Пошутили и хватит, - сказал он. – Деткам пора расходиться по постелькам.  
Когда появились стволы, Уэйд понял, что шутки закончились, в голове громко застучал метроном, упорядочивая мысли, Уэйд ощутил привычную сосредоточенность. Все действия были вбиты на подкорку: операция по освобождению заложников, действия штурмовой группы, тактика нападения… Уэйд давненько подобным не занимался, но все отлично помнил.

Первым делом он нейтрализовал Паучка, который мог вмешаться и все испортить, а в худшем случае – пострадать сам. Уэйд с полуоборота, без замаха треснул ладонью Паукана в лоб - тот звонко стукнулся затылком о стену, сполз на землю, посмотрев на Уэйда с беспомощной обидой в помутневших глазах. Уэйд подумал, что после такого поцелуйчики с Питером ему не светят, зато он был спокоен, что тот не поймает пулю животом.

Теперь следовало вытащить из переулка девчонку, желательно - живой.  
Руки действовали автоматически, Уэйд только и успевал напоминать себе, что перед ним мирное… ну более-менее, гражданское население. Он с трудом остановился, уже готовый свернуть шею парнишке в скособоченной маске Гуффи. Парню на вид было лет семнадцать, и он весь побелел от страха. Уэйд аккуратно стукнул его головой о край мусорного бака – без сотрясения не обойдется, но, может, какие-то выводы сделает.

Второй парника, Микки Маус, все пытался прицелиться, - пушка осталась только у него, - но руки так ходили ходуном, что он скорее бы прострелил собственные ботинки, чем Уэйда. С ним Уэйд обошелся суровей, даже не пытался сдержаться – сломал обе руки в локтях. Ужасное место - и заживает долго, и полная беспомощность, и больно, Уэйд по себе знал, что до визга больно. Он заухмылялся, предсказуемо услышав совсем немужественный визг, схватил оторопевшую девчонку, которая некстати ожила и начала кричать. Уэйд аккуратно хлопнул ее по шее, чтобы унялась, услышав звук шагов сзади, машинально обернулся, ожидая увидеть за плечом Логана, и с чувством выругался, обнаружив там неуемного Паучка, который пришел в себя. Надо было врезать сильнее.

\- Я тебе что сказал?! – рявкнул Уэйд, но девочку ему передал.  
Паучок отвел взгляд, схватил ее за руку и потащил прочь. Уэйд посмотрел на последнего, в лопнувшей утиной маске, и даже сплюнул от досады, увидев, что тот еще совсем мальчишка.  
\- Где взяли пушки? – спросил Уэйд. – Ну?!  
У пацана тряслись губы. Он посмотрел на Уэйда, потом на своего приятеля, который корчился и верещал со сломанными руками, потом на пистолет, который лежал у его ног, и с воплем отбуцнул его в мусорный бак.  
\- Не надо! – взвыл он. – Я не хотел! Мы просто шутили!  
\- Я посмеялся, амиго, - согласился Уэйд.

Он подступил ближе и схватил парнишку за горло, сжал пальцы, наслаждаясь тем, как краснеют и лопаются капилляры в круглых черных глазах.  
\- У меня был всего один, сука, шанс, - прошипел Уэйд. – Один единственный шанс сделать все правильно, а вы, уебки, все испортили!  
Он не заметил, что капюшон ветровки свалился с его головы, парнишка наконец-то увидел его лицо в свете фонарей и решил, видать, что по его душу явился сам Фредди Крюгер, пискнул и отключился. Уэйд разжал пальцы и отступил.

Паучок не сбежал, а поджидал его на углу, нахохленный и насупленный.  
\- Где девочка? – спросил Уэйд.  
\- Сбежала, - ответил Паучок. – Я вызвал копов и скорую.  
\- Молодец, - устало сказал Уэйд. – Я тоже сваливаю.  
Он повернулся и пошел прочь, и удивился, когда Паучок догнал его и зашагал рядом, пытаясь приноровиться к его широкому быстрому шагу.

\- Ты их так раскидал! - проговорил Паучок. – Кто ты такой? Я думал, ты просто качок из тренажерки.  
\- Так и есть, - ответил Уэйд, почти перейдя на бег, он не хотел отвечать на лишние вопросы.  
\- Ты ведь из спецназа? – не отставал Паучок. – Это было так…круто!  
Уэйд резко остановился, Паучок влетел в него на полном ходу, пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, вцепившись в ветровку.  
\- Я Бэтмен! – ответил Уэйд. – Теперь доволен?  
Паучок заморгал, отступил на шаг и потер затылок.

\- Ты меня стукнул, - сказал он, наконец-то полностью осознав произошедшее.  
\- Не помогло, - резко ответил Уэйд. – Зачем ты полез?  
Паучок пожал плечами.  
\- Я не мог просто смотреть, - сказал он и поморщился, нащупав на затылке шишку. – Ой!  
\- Немножко поболит, - ответил Уэйд. – Я провожу тебя домой?  
Он морально приготовился к тому, что Паучок ответит «иди к черту, сам доберусь», это было бы закономерно, но Паучок подумал и кивнул.

\- Жаль, киношку не досмотрели, - вздохнул он.  
\- А о чем она вообще? – спросил Уэйд. – Я все проспал.  
Паучок рассмеялся, искренне и открыто, сморщив нос и сверкая белыми зубками.  
\- Ты очень странный, - сказал он, когда сумел успокоиться.  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
\- Если хочешь, можем сходить еще раз, - сказал он. – Завтра. Или послезавтра. Или когда захочешь.  
Паучок покосился на него.  
\- Зайдешь ко мне? – спросил он непринужденно. – Пит, наверное, у вас бегает… а у меня есть кофе и лазанья.  
\- Ох, ну как тут устоять! – Уэйд даже всплеснул руками, не став говорить, что согласился бы даже на подошву от кед, без соли и перца, лишь бы попасть в гости и посмотреть, как Паучок живет.

Паучок поглядывал на него, покусывал нижнюю губу.  
\- Ты не любишь рассказывать о себе, да? – спросил он.  
\- Это еще почему? – возмутился Уэйд. - О моем члене и неземной красоте я могу говорить часами! Могу даже показать! Только попроси!  
Паучок опустил взгляд.  
\- Так и думал, - сказал он. – Ты никогда не говоришь серьезно? Ты боишься, что ли?  
Уэйд замолчал.  
\- Такому малышу, как ты, лучше не знать, - наконец, с трудом выговорил он. – Если хочешь спокойно спать по ночам.  
\- Я не малыш! – возмутился Паучок. – Я взрослый человек!  
Уэйд скептически покосился на него – взрослый Пауканище доставал ему макушкой аккурат до плеча, и судя по гладким щечкам, еще ни разу не брился; и полез под пули, вместо того, чтобы удирать со всех ног, как поступил бы любой здравомыслящий взрослый человек.

\- Значит, ты проходишь практику у Старка? – спросил Уэйд, сообразив, что надо бы перевести тему на что-то более интересное. – Лягушек режешь?  
\- Я много кого режу, - невозмутимо заметил Паучок.  
\- Только не песиков! – расстроился Уэйд. – Это же чудовищно!  
Паучок энергично замотал головой, ойкнул и снова схватился за затылок.  
\- Нет, ты что! – сказал он. – Никаких котиков и песиков… если честно, я больше сижу за компом, чем кого-нибудь режу… но иногда приходится.  
\- Мышек? – спросил Уэйд.  
Паучок молчал, кусая губы.

\- Мы создаем специальные объекты для опытов, - наконец проговорил он. – Но я не должен об этом рассказывать, это вроде как секретно.  
Уэйд остановился.  
\- Детей, что ли? – проговорил он, похолодев.  
Паучок посмотрел на него с шоком в круглых глазах.  
\- Нет, ты что! – сказал он. – Ты совсем уже?! Да нет же! Мы растим мышцы и органы… но это же не люди, им не больно!  
\- А-а-а, - ответил Уэйд. – По грани ходите.  
Паучок дернул плечом.  
\- Возможно, - сказал он. – Зато мы скоро будем лечить и рак, и старость.  
\- Это здорово, - усмехнулся Уэйд. – Хотелось бы пожить подольше.  
Паучок расслабился и заулыбался.

\- Расскажи и о себе хоть что-нибудь? – попросил он. – Я же рассказал.  
Уэйд открыл рот.  
\- Не про член! – торопливо дополнил Паучок.  
Уэйд захлопнул рот и надулся. Паучок расхохотался и небрежно шлепнул его по плечу, случайно задел пальцами ладонь Уэйда, но не отдернулся, а аккуратно, будто бы ненароком, зацепился. Уэйд тоже сделал вид, что совершенно случайно растопырил ладонь, и как-то само собой вышло, что дальше они шли с Паучком, взявшись за руки, словно влюбленная парочка.

*******

\- … допил кофе и свалил, - закончил Уэйд, яростно орудуя щеточкой с паклей.  
Столик они честно поделили пополам – на одной половине лежали разобранные стволы, который Уэйд прочищал, шомполы, запчасти, ветошь и смазка, другую половину стола занимали справочники, учебники и детские контрольные работы, которые Логан бегло просматривал, черкая красной ручкой.

\- Почему? – спросил Логан, отбросив в стопку очередную просмотренную работу.  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
\- Потому что я не лезу в трусы к маленьким мальчикам, в отличие от тебя? – предположил он.  
Логан бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
\- Уэйд, пососи хуй, - предложил он. – Если зассал – так и скажи.  
\- Нихера подобного! – возмутился Уэйд.

Он помолчал, пытаясь сообразить, как бы пояснить то чувство - его привели в такую насквозь мальчишескую квартирку, где еще не отгуляло детство, с плакатами на стенах, с фигурками супергероев в шкафу… у Паучка даже постельное белье было с Капитаном Америкой! В этой беззаботной квартире, которую облюбовала парочка гиков, не было места для такого, как Уэйд. В их жизни не было места для такого негодяя, как Уэйд, у которого руки были по локоть в крови, так что он действительно испугался – испортить, сломать, уничтожить чужую чистоту. Так что сбежал; если Паучок после этого обиделся, то так было и лучше, чем если бы он потом узнал, кого впустил в свой дом.

Уэйд заметил, что Логан внимательно смотрит на него, отложив школьные работы. Логан тяжело вздохнул, отвел взгляд, а Уэйд сообразил, что тот прекрасно все понимает без слов, наверное, Логан тоже думал о чем-то подобном. Логан потянулся к нему, сочувственно сжал плечо и вдруг насторожился - Уэйд тоже навострил уши, услышав странное шебуршание у входной двери, бесшумно вскочил на ноги, выглянул в прихожую и увидел, что это всего лишь Пьетро. Тот выронил рюкзак и зажимал рот обеими руками, чтобы заглушить смех.

\- Подслушивать нехорошо, - холодно заметил Уэйд.  
Пьетро перестал сдерживаться и рассмеялся в полный голос.  
\- Теперь-то я понимаю, почему Питти озверел, когда я спросил у него, как прошло свидание! – заявил он. – Я уж думал, он мне врежет!  
Уэйд обернулся и сердито спросил у Логана:  
\- Ты дал ему ключи?  
Логан пожал плечами.

Пьетро прошел мимо Уэйда и устроился на низкой спинке дивана, прижимаясь бедром к Логану, нежно провел ладонью по его коротким волосам.  
\- Теперь мне все понятно! – заявил Пьетро. – И я ни капли не жалею, что подслушал ваше нытье, подслушивать полезно.  
Уэйд в бешенстве посмотрел на Логана.  
\- Джейми, а ты ничего не забыл? – тихо спросил он, едва не давясь от ярости словами. – Кто задвигал мне о принципах? Если ты подзабыл, мы не… не качки из тренажерки!  
Выражение Паучка вовремя пришло ему на ум.

\- Я помню, - процедил Логан, прищурившись.  
\- В любом момент может явиться Страйкер или какая-нибудь падаль вроде него…  
\- Это я тоже помню, - перебил его Логан.  
\- Тогда какого хуя?! – взорвался Уэйд, тыча в сторону опешившего и сжавшегося Пьетро. – Что это такое?!  
\- Это мой любовник, - ответил Логан, пожав плечами. – А что, не очевидно?  
Пьетро порозовел от смущения и удовольствия.  
\- Вы что, в розыске? – спросил он, с любопытством посматривая то на одного, то на другого.  
\- Нет, - ответил Логан.  
\- Да! – рявкнул Уэйд. – Вообще-то да!  
Пьетро растерянно заморгал.

\- Я все помню, - наконец сказал Логан после тяжелой паузы. – Просто… хочу уже пожить по-человечески. Я устал все время быть начеку.  
Уэйд остыл. Ему перехотелось возиться с оружием, и вообще не хотелось прикасаться к пушкам, и расхотелось видеть Логана, который потихоньку обустроил себе любовное гнездышко.  
\- Прогуляюсь, - буркнул Уэйд, подхватив ветровку.  
Логан не пытался его остановить, так что Уэйд ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Сначала он планировать заглянуть в тренажерку, но ноги сами принесли его к чужой двери, где Уэйд был всего однажды. Он растерялся, не зная, что делать - а вдруг Паучка нет дома, он мальчик занятой, может, в своей лаборатории протоплазму по пробиркам рассаживает? Или просто не захочет видеть Уэйда. Или не откроет, потому что Уэйд точно не открыл бы, если бы к нему явились без предупреждения.

Он метался по лестничной площадке перед дверью, раздумывая, и конце концов, решил, что просто свалит. Не стоит делать странную ситуацию, которая сложилась между ним и Паучком, еще более печальной. Уэйд молча кивнул сам себе, повернулся к лестнице и вздрогнул, когда запертая дверь открылась нараспашку.

\- Ты же в курсе, что тут камера стоит? – поинтересовался Питер, наблюдая за Уэйдом с каким-то странным выражением в глазах, то ли веселье, то ли раздражение.  
Уэйд замер. Он камеру сразу заметил, но она показалась ему малозначимой, в таком он был раздерганном состоянии, а зря, видимо. Паучок, должно быть, имел сомнительное счастье лицезреть эти безумные пляски.

\- Заходи, коммандос, - улыбнулся Паучок, он отступил и поманил Уэйда за собой.  
Уэйд полной грудью вдохнул запах чужой квартиры, который ему очень нравился, легкий такой, свежий, мальчишеский.  
\- Питти у вас? – спросил Паучок и, дождавшись кивка, задумчиво поскреб затылок, растрепав кудряшки.

\- Хочешь кофе? Или колу? Или залезть мне в трусы? – буднично спросил Паучок, хотя его глаза смеялись.  
\- Прости? – ошеломленно переспросил Уэйд.  
Паучок усмехнулся, сморщив нос, стащил футболку и выбрался из домашних штанов, оставшись в клетчатых трусах.  
\- Воу! – сказал Уэйд, отступая, пока не уперся спиной во входную дверь. – Полегче, малыш! Не дальше второй базы! Мы должны соблюдать правила!  
\- Хочешь трахнуться? – спросил Паучок, склонив голову набок.

\- Погоди, я понял! – сообразил Уэйд. – Моего Пауканчика похитили скруллы, а ты злая копия…  
Паучок вскинул бровь.  
\- То есть, не злая, а похотливая, - поправился Уэйд. – И хотя мне очень нравится похотливый Паучок, но я хочу настоящего!  
\- А можно вопрос, ты почему обзываешься? – вмешался Паучок в его заполошный речитатив. – Почему это я Паук? Меня зовут Питер!  
\- Я в курсе, конфетка, - улыбнулся Уэйд. – Ты просто такой… такой членистоногий!  
Питер снова вскинул бровь и вздохнул, решив не выяснять ассоциативный ряд.

\- Ты, может, оденешься? – робко осведомился Уэйд. – Холодно, наверное?  
\- Боже, с кем я связался? – вздохнул Питер и ушел в свою спальню.  
Уэйд постоял немного, пытаясь сообразить, что делать, и все-таки потащился за Паучком, заглянул в спальню и громко присвистнул, увидев, что Паучок уже и от трусишек успел избавиться.  
Тот поправлял подушки на кровати, повернувшись к Уэйду задницей, невероятно восхитительной, круглой и бархатистой, словно персик. Уэйд даже заскулил от восторга. Паучок повернулся к нему и бросил что-то блестящее, Уэйд машинально поймал и взглянул – презерватив.

\- Знаешь, я думал, что ты будешь посмелее, - заметил Паучок.  
\- Это просто мой первый раз, бусинка, - промямлил Уэйд. – Я очень волнуюсь, что ты не будешь со мной нежным.  
Паучок рассмеялся, подошел к Уэйду и, словно зачарованный, погладил по рукам и груди.  
\- Знаешь, как меня называли в команде? – спросил Уэйд.  
Его эротические фантазии сбывались так быстро, что он нешуточно испугался, пытался как-то уболтать и отвлечь Паучка. Он так давно не раздевался перед людьми, которые ему действительно нравились, и так боялся сделать Паучку больно, оставить синяки на золотистой загорелой мальчишеской коже.

\- Как? – послушно спросил Паучок, стаскивая ветровку с Уэйда.  
\- Уэйд Быстрый! – гордо ответил Уэйд, но тут же стушевался. – Э-э, нет-нет, погоди! Это немного не то!  
\- Да уж, - прыснул Паучок и решительно снял с Уэйда футболку.  
Он приоткрыл рот и отступил на шаг, его взгляд бегал по рукам и груди, спускался к животу. Уэйд молчал.

\- Ты такой… - выдохнул Паучок. – Такой…  
\- Такой уродливый? – подсказал Уэйд. – Такой тошнотворный и похож на самую неаппетитную в мире пиццу?  
Паучок взглянул на него шокировано и помотал головой.  
\- Нет! – возмутился он. – Ты очень… ты мне нравишься.  
Он поднялся на цыпочки и нежно поцеловал Уэйда в губы.  
\- Ты, наверное, был очень красивый, до того… пока не… - неловко проговорил Паучок. – Пока с тобой не случилось что-то.  
\- Да-а-а, - согласился Уэйд. – Это сделал Брэд Питт. Мы встретились однажды, и он не сумел с достоинством принять, что я сексуальнее него. И вот видишь, чего натворил.

Паучок скептически хмыкнул, а его нахальная ладонь как-то незаметно очутилась у Уэйда на ягодице. Ему, с его ростом, было очень удобно хватать Уэйда за жопу, и видимо, Паучок больше не собирался терять времени.  
«Надо же, - подумал Уэйд. – Невинная детка совсем не невинна, прыткий какой… того и глядишь устроит проктологический осмотр в научных целях».

\- Я, ты и постель, - предложил Уэйд, поглаживая Паучка по темным кудрявым волосам. – И я покажу, почему меня на самом деле никогда не называли Быстрым Уэйдом!  
\- Чува-а-ак, - улыбнулся тот. – Я уж думал, ты никогда не предложишь!  
Он упал на кровать и широко раздвинул ноги приглашающим жестом, по крайней мере, Уэйд видел, что его действительно хотят, такое не подделать.

\- Я буду нежным, - пообещал он, стаскивая штаны.  
\- Рассчитываю на это, - серьезно сказал Паучок. – А ты сам как… а ты вообще… тебя вообще можно…  
\- Выебать меня хочешь? – удивился Уэйд, вычленив из смущенного блеянья самое главное.  
Паучок кивнул. Уэйд пожал плечами.  
\- Все, что захочешь, - ответил он. – Я открыт для любых экспериментов, сладкий, включая фистинг ногой.  
У Паучка сделалось очень сложное лицо, но член возбужденно дернулся и потек прозрачными тягучими каплями.  
\- Н-нет, - выдохнул он. – Фистинг ногой не надо… а насчет остального можно подумать.  
\- Подумай, карамелька, - милостиво сказал Уэйд и забрался в постель.

Он двигался очень медленно, заставляя себя притормаживать и всматриваться в искаженное судорогами лицо Паучка. Тот, обессиленный и мокрый от пота, тихо стонал, утыкаясь лицом Уэйду в плечо, но его колени крепко сжимали за талию, а сцепленные на шее руки не давали отстраниться, ногти то и дело впивались в бугристую кожу.

Не будь животным, - напоминал себе Уэйд. – Медленней. Нежнее.  
Он даже со случайными шлюхами, которые соглашались с ним спать, никогда не вел себя грубо, а уж Паучка, который пустил его в свою постель и свое тело, хотелось оберегать и лелеять. Уэйд ощущал, как тесно Паучок сжимает - не целочка, явно пробовал, но все равно узенький и нерастянутый; Паучок морщился, когда Уэйд входил, и тихо поскуливал, ерзая и извиваясь на члене. Но ему нравилось – это Уэйд и видел, и ощущал: Паучок заливался румянцем, царапался, стонал и потел, его член терся между животами, а твердые соски то и дело упирались в грудь Уэйда.

\- Окей, ты меня убедил, - простонал Паучок, запрокинув лицо. – Чувак, пожалуйста, дай кончить! Не могу больше!  
Уэйд поцеловал его скулы, прохладные веки, горячие ушки и влажные губы.  
\- Сильнее, - попросил Паучок. – Пожалуйста.  
Уэйд даже не подумал послушаться. Пауканчик был маленький и нетерпеливый, а Уэйд еще хотел вернуться в его постель, так что продолжил толкаться осторожно и неторопливо, засаживая полностью и вынимая почти по головку. Паучок, не придумав ничего получше, завыл и до крови укусил его за плечо.

Уэйд отстранился и надавил ему на бедра, заставив широко развести ноги, пару минут любовался растяжкой, поглаживал сколькую от смазки кожу. Паучок метался, смотрел мутным взглядом, а его попка сжималась на члене так соблазнительно, что Уэйд понял, что и сам недолго продержится. Он и мечтать на самом деле не мог, что ему позволят.

\- Питти? – позвал Уэйд, то и дело целуя распухшие губы. – Сладкий? Детка? Тебе приятно?  
Паучок с трудом взглянул на него. На его животе натекла лужица липкой смазки. Уэйд размазал ее пальцами, нарисовав что-то вроде солнышка. Паучок громко всхлипнул и сжал член ладонью. Уэйд ему не мешал, двигался неспешно и ждал, пока детка Питти кончит. Наконец, тот слабо вскрикнул, дернулся и забрызгал грудь. Уэйд перевернул его на живот, совсем слабосильного и потерянного, жестко вогнал член, раз и второй, преодолевая спазмы мышц и недовольное хныканье, и кончил.

Он скатился с Питера, стащил резинку, завязал ее узелком и бросил на пол. Паучок повернулся к нему и долго молчал, всматриваясь в лицо. Уэйд тоже молчал, поглаживал худые мускулистые бедра и думал о том, что втрескался в Паучка, наверное, с первого взгляда.  
Наконец Паучок потянулся всем телом и зевнул, погладил Уэйда по плечу и сполз с кровати, схватившись за поясницу.  
\- Мощны твои лапищи, чувак, - с улыбкой проворчал он. – Давай-ка я на минутку отлучусь, мне поссать надо, а потом повторим?


	4. Логан

\- А что я получу, если выиграю? – спросил Пьетро, встряхнув отросшими серебристыми волосами, собранными в хвост, жесткие пряди то и дело выбивались из пучка, Пьетро фыркал и мотал головой, как норовистая лошадь.  
\- Ты не выиграешь, - спокойно ответил Логан, крутя в пальцах крошечный черный пульт.  
\- Но если выиграю?! – упрямо переспросил Пьетро, азартно щуря глаза.   
Логан пожал плечами.  
\- А чего ты хочешь? – поинтересовался он.   
Он не сомневался в своей победе, но ему стало любопытно, что творится в этой бедовой голове. 

Пьетро надолго задумался, бросая неуверенные взгляды. Несмотря на показную легкомысленность и дурость, он был мальчик умный и внимательный, быстро соображал. Наверное, только поэтому еще не свернул себе шею, бегая по крышам.

\- Если я выиграю, а я выиграю, и ты это знаешь, будешь целую неделю хорошим мальчиком, - тихо сказал Логан, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести.  
В него крепко вбили, что морально подавленный противник с низким боевым духом – уже твой.  
\- Неделю?! – возмутился Пьетро. – Почему так долго?  
\- А что, не веришь в свои силы? – поддел его Логан.  
Пьетро с досадой поморщился.   
\- Я придумал - расскажешь мне правду о себе, Джим, - наконец сказал он. – Столько, сколько можешь.  
Логан опешил. Он был уверен, что Пьетро затребует какую-нибудь дорогую цацку, новомодную игрушку или свидание в ресторане. Пьетро не стал бы просить ничего, связанного с сексом, все это мог получить и так, достаточно было просто попросить, Логан ему не отказывал. Но Пьетро поступил хитрее, видать, действительно любопытство замучило. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Логан. – Согласен.  
Пьетро улыбнулся ему, сверкнув белыми зубками, и ткнул в кнопку запуска программы. Медленно зашагал по ожившей дорожке, приноравливаясь и разминаясь. Логан оглянулся – народа в качалке было прилично: после рекламы, о которой своевольного Пьетро никто не просил, пришло много людей, большая часть разочаровалась и отсеялась, конечно, но некоторые остались. 

Возле гимнастической стенки Уэйд, обвешанный утяжелителями, работал над ногами, и при этом ухитрялся болтать, навешивая Питеру-Паучку, висящему на турнике вниз головой, какую-то лапшу на уши. Судя по блестящим глазкам и розовым ушам, Питер, добрая наивная душа, принимал все за чистую монету. Логан прислушался и едва не прыснул – Уэйд, пыхтя и сопя, красочно вещал о забытых сокровищах в глубине Ангкор-Вата, о рубинах, размером с кулак, и сапфирах с голубиное яйцо, которые ему пришлось добывать, сражаясь с гигантскими змеями, лично прирученными свергнутым королем Камбоджи. 

Уэйд так красиво и складно приукрашал, вплетая моментально придуманные детали, что даже Логан, может быть, и поверил, если бы не знал, что Уэйд никогда не был в Камбодже, хотя их команда часто шныряла неподалеку. Азиатские тростниковые короли неплохо платили за резню ближайших родственничков, но об этом Уэйд, конечно, никому не расскажет, и уж тем более, пацану. 

Логан с нежностью посмотрел на Пьетро – тот немножко вспотел, но держался молодцом, даже ускорился до быстрого шага. Искоса посматривал на Логана, с ожиданием и предвкушением. Логан кривовато улыбнулся ему и ушел за утяжелителями, он тоже собирался немного поработать над ногами.  
Он устроился в другом конце тренажерного зала, но так, чтобы видеть Пьетро, тот уже рискнул включить программу на полную катушку и начал бегать.

… пробку они выбирали долго и с руганью. То, что выбрал Пьетро, Логан сразу забраковал, не хватало только идиотских травм; безопасная маленькая пробка из мягкого силикона Пьетро вообще не впечатлила. Тот сморщил нос и начал выебываться, ляпнул «Джим, это слишком уж похоже на твой член», за что получил по жопе, орал и вырывался, потом хихикал и извивался у Логана на коленях, а потом полез извиняться и как хороший мальчик все проглотил, за что был прощен.  
После долгих споров выбрали подходящую пробку – широкую, но короткую, с узким основанием, которое не должно натирать, и тупым кончиком, который не травмирует, даже если Пьетро грохнется с дорожки. Пьетро пожалел, что на пробке нет стимулирующих шипов, а Логан промолчал, подумав, что и без всяких шипов Пьетро получит массу новых впечатлений. Долбаный малолетний экстремал… 

После первого подхода Логан попил водички, наблюдая за Пьетро, и достал пульт, нажав на пару кнопок. Пьетро на беговой дорожке вздрогнул всем телом и судорожно схватился за поручни, обернулся и взглянул на Логана круглыми глазами. Логан зубасто усмехнулся ему - он выбрал самую простенькую программу, ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Пьетро полетел кубарем с дорожки, нос себе сломал или зубы выбил.   
Пьетро отвернулся и выпрямился, по спине потек пот, прокладывая темную дорожку под майкой. Логан мельком взглянул на Уэйда – тот кряхтел и скрипел зубами, пытаясь повторить шпагат Питера. Получалось у него так себе, Питер беззлобно подсмеивался над ним и подбадривал, сам он сидел в шпагате без особых проблем, еще и потягивался, закинув руки за голову.

Логан подумал, что надо бы как-то решать вопрос с жильем. Пьетро перетащил к нему почти все свои вещи, а Уэйд, наоборот, почти полностью переселился к Питеру, так что надо бы официально сесть и все обсудить, перетащить остатки вещей и попробовать пожить порознь. Раньше Логан опасался оставить Уэйда без присмотра, боялся, что тот быстрее рехнется в одиночестве, но теперь за Уэйдом присматривали, и даже получше, чем справлялся Логан. 

Он взглянул на Пьетро – тот бежал, нацепив наушники, мотал волосами, с которых срывались капли пота. Майка промокла насквозь, щеки пылали румянцем, шорты впереди натянулись, но так как Пьетро занимался в уголке у стенки, то этого никто не замечал. Логан из чистой вредности переключил вибрацию на более мощный режим - Пьетро едва не навернулся с дорожки, слабо вскрикнул, но устоял, убавил скорость и побежал помедленнее, уцепившись для верности за поручни. Логан приступил ко второму заходу, настроение у него было великолепное, давно так не развлекался. 

Он дал Пьетро минут двадцать, отвлекшись на собственную тренировку, Пьетро как раз дошел до кондиции и еле волочил ноги. К нему подошел Питер, вытирая загривок полотенцем, присмотрелся и встревоженно спросил:  
\- Пит, ты в порядке?  
\- В полнейшем, - процедил Пьетро, стащив наушники. – Отвянь, я занят.  
\- Ты весь красный, - растерянно сказал Питер. – Чувак, у тебя температура?  
\- Все в порядке, - злобно ответил Пьетро. – Отстань!  
Питер опешил и даже отступил на шажок, случайно опустил взгляд и заметил, что творится у Пьетро в шортах. 

\- Чувак, ты чего вообще? – спросил он с улыбкой. – Я знал, что ты любишь бегать, но чтоб настолько…   
Пьетро взглянул на него с бессильной злобой, Питер попятился.  
\- Ладно-ладно, я свалил, - сказал он, задрав руки в карикатурном жесте. – Бегай на здоровье!  
Он отошел и запрыгнул Уэйду на шею, обняв того сзади - Уэйд подтягивался у перекладины, но вес Паучка ему никак не помешал. Питер покрепче вцепился руками и ногами и принялся кусать и слюнявить Уэйду ухо.

Логан, который с интересом наблюдал за перепалкой, достал пульт и прибавил мощность вибрации. Ему хотелось увидеть, сколько Пьетро выдержит, но на всякий случай он подошел поближе: дорожка была под приличным углом, а Пьетро то и дело спотыкался. Пьетро вскрикнул и едва не упал, его повело, но он все-таки устоял на ногах и довольно забавно засеменил, поглядывая на Логана с яростью в черных глазах.   
Бедра у него заметно дрожали, колени подламывались, и от него разило жаром и потом. Логан обернулся и внимательно осмотрел зал, чтобы убедиться, что никто из посетителей не обращает на Пьетро внимания. Но у всех были свои упражнения и дела, так что поведение Пьетро ровным счетом никого не ебало, только Уэйд, наблюдательный по природе, вопросительно вскинул бровь, поймав взгляд Логана. 

Уэйд уже закончил отжиматься, и теперь поддразнивал Паучка, который нацепил боксерские перчатки и пытался попасть по подушке, которую Уэйд ловко убирал. Логан на секунду разжал ладонь, показав Уэйду крошечный пульт. Уэйд недоуменно моргнул, но потом сообразил и расплылся в широченной улыбке, кинул быстрый взгляд, лишенный какого-либо сочувствия на красного, потного и злого Пьетро. 

Логан подошел ближе к беговой дорожке, жестом приказал Пьетро снять наушники и негромко спросил:  
\- Ты как?  
\- Лучше всех! – огрызнулся Пьетро, покачивая бедрами.   
\- Сдаешься? – мягко спросил Логан, поигрывая пультом.  
\- Еще чего! – выдохнул Пьетро и гордо отвернулся.   
Логан понаблюдал за ним пару минут, и решил, что развлечение пора прекращать, очень уж неуверенно Пьетро ставил ноги, и коленки у него заметно дрожали, так и травмироваться недолго, подвернуть ногу или связку потянуть.

Логан включил самый мощный режим. Он ставил на пару минут, но Пьетро не продержался и одной, громко вскрикнул, рухнул на колени и свалился бы на пол, если бы Логан вовремя не подхватил его. Пьетро трясся всем телом - глаза закатились, из стиснутого побелевшего рта вырывались задушенные стоны, на шортах расплылось пятно. От Пьетро так разило потом, мускусом и спермой, что Логан не сумел удержать самодовольную усмешку.  
\- Ногу вывихнул, - пояснил он громко, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, подхватил Пьетро на руки и унес в крошечную комнатушку для тренеров и администрации. 

Пьетро смотрел сквозь Логана бессмысленным взглядом, облизывал припухшие сухие губы и выглядел совершенно потерявшемся во времени и пространстве. Логан уложил его на короткий продавленный диванчик, помог напиться минералки и побрызгал в лицо. Пьетро с трудом сфокусировал на нем блуждающий взгляд, что-то пробормотал, дергая бедрами.   
Логан убедился, что дверь заперта, стащил с Пьетро шорты и вытащил пробку, небрежно запихнув в собственный рюкзак, лежащий в углу. Пьетро даже не удосужился свести колени, ему, кажется, было глубоко пофиг, даже если бы Логан вздумал его сейчас ебать... и даже, если бы не Логан, а выстроилась очередь желающих парней из тренажерки.

Логан порылся в аптечке, нашел мазь от ушибов и осторожно смазал распухшую горячую дырку. Пьетро все-таки здорово натер жопу, так что пару дней наверняка будет ходить маленькими шажочками и сидеть на мягкой подушечке.   
Пьетро наконец-то ожил, неуклюже натянул обратно влажные шорты, допил воду, вылив остатки на волосы, и посмотрел на Логана сытыми блестящими глазами.

\- Ты как? – спросил Логан, погладив его по щеке. – Живой?  
Пьетро кривовато улыбнулся и облизнул губы.  
\- Кто-нибудь заметил? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Нет, - ответил Логан, пожав плечами. – Всем похуй.   
Пьетро кивнул, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и с досадой поморщился - на диване ему было тесно, он не мог выпрямиться в полный рост. 

\- Я отведу тебя домой? – спросил Логан. – Или полежишь?  
\- Полежу, - помолчав, сказал Пьетро. – Ну так что… и как быть хорошим мальчиком? Расскажешь?  
Он все-таки улыбнулся, и в его глазах зажглись прежние лукавые огоньки. Логан выдохнул и успокоился: у него сердце было не на месте из-за непривычно тихого Пьетро. Пацан был как фейерверк, вечно искрил, трещал без умолку и что-то устраивал, но когда он затихал, Логану становилось не по себе. 

\- Я тебе все растолкую, - пообещал Логан. – По пунктам.  
Он помолчал, Пьетро поглядывал на него и кутался в старый вытертый плед, который Логан бросил ему на колени.  
\- Я тебе расскажу, что смогу, - наконец сказал Логан. – Но не все.   
Пьетро растерянно заморгал.  
\- Но я же… я же проиграл? – неуверенно проговорил он. – Разве нет?  
Логан улыбнулся. Все-таки иногда он забывал, какой Пьетро дурашка.  
\- И что? – спросил он. – Ты со мной живешь… ты мой мальчик. Думаю, ты должен знать, с кем связался. Так будет честно.

Пьетро тут же сел, обнимая себя за колени, и глаза у него загорелись, как у кошки, впрочем, он охнул и завалился на бок, поерзал, устраивая свою несчастную задницу поудобнее.   
\- Трепаться об этом нельзя, - предупредил Логан. – Даже с Питером. Никому вообще.  
Пьетро послушно покивал, Логан присел рядом и подгреб Пьетро к себе, тот мигом извернулся, быстрый, как серебристая рыбка, и улегся головой Логану на колени. Совсем еще мальчишка, капризный и балованный, но славный, добрый и любознательный.

\- Логан – это не фамилия, - признался Логан. – Это прозвище.  
Пьетро затих и навострил уши.  
\- Меня зовут Джеймс Хоулетт, позывной Росомаха, - сказал Логан. - Я канадец… и наемник, ну, знаешь, диверсии, шпионаж, контрразведка, освобождение заложников, штурм, охрана… и все остальное. У меня была своя группа, но теперь остались только мы с Уэйдом.   
\- Команда Х! - догадался Пьетро.  
\- Молодец, - усмехнулся Логан. – Я завязал с военным делом, теперь преподаю историю в школе, Уэйд – не совсем завязал, но это тебя не касается. В принципе, это все.  
\- Все? – удивился Пьетро.  
\- Все, что тебе стоит знать, - ответил Логан. – Останешься со мной?  
Пьетро задумался. Думал он долго, скреб затылок, ерзал и вздыхал. Логан терпеливо ждал, стараясь подавить нервозность, привязался к пацану, однако… а вдруг тот решит, что нахер ему не сдалось такое счастье, и уйдет? 

\- Останусь, конечно, - наконец, сказал Пьетро. – Твое прошлое меня не волнует, Рембо, это твое дело… а покажешь приемчик какой-нибудь?!   
Логан усмехнулся, крепко взял обеими руками Пьетро за скулы и поцеловал в кончик влажного и горячего вздернутого носика.


	5. Уэйд.

Паучок непринужденно, с широкой улыбкой болтал с Тони Старком, без всякого раболепия и дрожащих коленок, и, судя по тому, как он горячечно махал руками от избытка чувств, он хорошо знал Старка, и Старк хорошо знал его, смотрел на Паучка с заметным удовольствием. Уэйд наблюдал за ними, отступив за дальнюю колонну и натянув капюшон ветровки до самих бровей. Он не знал, что делать. 

Уэйд только-только купил новенькую алую «Веспу», заехал за Паучком в его сверхсекретный институт, где тот проходил практику, собирался похвастаться и прокатить Паучка с ветерком, а Паучок, шлюшка мелкая, дружески общался со Старком - с тем самым Тони Старком, который мог скупить половину города, и у которого в гараже, наверное, нашелся бы даже шаттл. Старк слушал Паучка с легкой улыбкой, то и дело похлопывал по плечу, от чего Уэйд окончательно взбесился.

Уэйд не был лично знаком со Старком, но несколько раз косвенно на него работал. Несмотря на социальную маску филантропа и гуманиста, Старк приумножал миллиардное состояние вовсе не благими делами. Вряд ли Пауканчик так мило ему улыбался, если бы знал то, что знал Уэйд.  
Уэйд уже решил подойти, поздороваться, невзначай напомнить Старку о… о Заковии, например, или о пустынях Афгана, словом, стереть с его физиономии улыбочку. Но потом представил лицо Питера - Паучок не совсем уж бессовестный, он не сделает вид, мол, вы кто, дяденька, я вас не знаю, но ему будет неловко и стыдно, он будет краснеть и опускать глаза, а Уэйд не хотел услышать в свой адрес что-то вроде «это мой… приятель». 

Он решил вернуться домой и сделать вид, что ничего не видел и никуда не ездил, и больше никогда не поднимать эту тему и не задавать лишних вопросов. Уэйд умел ценить те редкие и драгоценные радости, которые подкидывала ему судьба, и если за них приходилось платить молчанием и враньем… что ж, они того стоили. Паучок того стоил. 

Уэйд подавил первое побуждение выбросить два кофейных стаканчика в урну, все равно кофе уже остыл, он тихонько вышел на улицу, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза, и нашел свободную скамейку перед корпусом. Вокруг царила веселая молодежная суета, так что Паучок бы Уэйда никогда не заметил, тем более, у него был такой собеседник. Уэйд цедил горький и не особо вкусный кофе и ждал, когда Паучок появится снаружи. Теперь это стало чем-то вроде принципа – Уэйду сделалось любопытно, а то, может, он как лох распоследний доверяет Паучку во всем, а того подвозят на машине богатенькие дяди… научные руководители всякие. Правда, все равно непонятно, зачем Паучку сдался Уэйд… хотя, может, это ненадолго, может он так тренируется перед большим полетом. 

Уэйд не заметил, как допил и второй кофе, скомкал картонные стаканчики, превратив их в два тугих шарика, прицелился и безошибочно забросил в дальнюю урну. Он даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда рядом с ним кто-то остановился и сказал знакомым голосом:  
\- Ну и что ты здесь сидишь, как грустный Киану?  
Уэйд с изумлением уставился на Паучка, тот улыбался и теребил лямку рюкзака, весь подсвеченный закатным солнцем. 

\- Ты как меня заметил? – удивился Уэйд и поежился, кутаясь в ветровку.  
Паучок рассмеялся, запрокинув лицо.   
\- Тебя сложно не заметить среди гиков, большой парень, - дипломатично ответил он, оглянулся и неловко погладил Уэйда по плечу.   
Уэйд не собирался говорить ничего подобного, он и сам ужаснулся, услышав слова, которые вылетели из его рта.

\- Что, папочка не подбросил тебя домой?  
Паучок замер и посмотрел на Уэйда с недоумением.  
\- Чего? – переспросил он. – Ты о чем?  
\- Я видел вас со Старком, - признался Уэйд. – Вы так мило ворковали… ты вообще замечаешь, как этот гондон на тебя пялится?  
\- Какой еще гондон? – глупо спросил Паучок, хлопая ресницами.  
\- Старк, - буркнул Уэйд. – Плечики хлопает, руки жмет…а может и не только руки?  
\- И что тут такого? – спросил Паучок, склонив голову набок. – А почему нет? И ты вообще о чем?!  
\- И правда! – рассердился Уэйд. – Почему нет?! Бабло решает! Что ж ты тогда со мной тут трешься, Питти, если мистер Старк спит и видит, как тебе присунуть.  
\- Вот уж сомневаюсь, - сказал Паучок и поморщился. – Ты ревнуешь, что ли?  
\- Нет, просто называю вещи своими именами, - огрызнулся Уэйд. - Ты на него пялился, а он пялился на тебя, а я вот не думаю, что миллиардер Старк дружит со всеми подряд. Но я тебя за жопу держать не буду, малыш, делай карьеру как посчитаешь нужным.

Паучок долго молчал. Уэйд нервничал и жалел о том, что сорвался, несмотря на теплый день, ему сделалось холодно до озноба. 

\- Уэйд, ты реально ничего не знаешь? – спросил Паучок, наконец. – Или это снова твои шуточки?  
\- Чего я не знаю? – прищурился Уэйд. – Ты спишь с ним или нет? Или что?  
Паучок снова поморщился.  
\- Вот заладил, - сказал он с досадой и сел рядом, тесно прижимаясь к Уэйду боком. – Тони – мой отец.  
\- В смысле… папочка? – уточнил обомлевший Уэйд.  
\- В смысле – мой биологический отец, - раздраженно ответил Паучок. – У тебя что, все мысли только об этом? Переключись хоть на пять минут!  
\- Но ты же не Старк, - слабо проговорил Уэйд. – Ты Паркер.  
\- Как мама, - ответил Паучок. – Она и мне не сразу сказала, и ему тоже, так что я вырос без него, и он обо мне долго не знал.

\- Но ты же… ты же совсем не избалованный, - слабо сказал Уэйд, пытаясь переварить такие новости. – Ты нормальный.   
\- Ну спасибо на добром слове, - усмехнулся Паучок. – Вообще-то, об этом я никому не говорю, у меня тоже есть тайны.  
\- Пьетро знает? – спросил Уэйд.  
Паучок кивнул.  
\- Ты не смотри, что он придурок такой, он тоже… у него отец тоже…  
\- Сенатор Леншерр, - перебил его Уэйд. – Я в курсе, давно догадался… они немного похожи. Но вот ты…  
Он стащил капюшон и поскреб бугристый затылок, был слишком обескуражен, чтобы думать о том, какое впечатление производит на окружающих. 

\- Ну и как теперь удовлетворять твои потребности, богатенький Питти? – растерянно проговорил Уэйд.   
Паучок закатил глаза и ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
\- Ты дурак, что ли? – спросил он с мягкой насмешкой. – Какие еще потребности? Никакой я не богатенький! Я сам по себе, Тони Старк сам по себе, он мне почти и не помогает… вот с учебой только чуть-чуть.  
Уэйд бы с ним поспорил, он видел, какими глазами Старк смотрел на своего незаконнорожденного сына, так не смотрят на чужого, постороннего пацана. Но Уэйд не стал спорить, ему требовалось время, чтобы осознать, что его Паучок – бриллиантовая детка с миллиардным наследством.

\- Вот потому я никому не говорю, - кисло сказал Паучок, заметив его потерянный взгляд. – Все сразу перестают видеть во мне человека, можно подумать, я виноват, что Старк однажды познакомился с моей мамой!  
\- Прости, детка, - виновато ответил Уэйд. – Вообще-то, я хотел сказать, что купил скутер, и мы можем гонять куда угодно… но теперь уже не уверен, что впечатлю тебя чем-то, меньше Боинга.  
\- Я тебе врежу сейчас, - прищурился Паучок. – Ты чего издеваешься?  
Уэйд улыбнулся.  
\- Прости, виноват, - сказал он. – Так размечтался о собственном пони…  
Он расплылся в улыбке, Паучок тоже успокоился и заулыбался, ткнул Уэйда локтем в бок.

\- Я на тебя сержусь, и ты будешь наказан! – заявил он, поглядывая на Уэйда блестящими глазками.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка?! – обрадовался Уэйд. – Удиви меня?   
\- Вот вернемся домой… - зловеще сказал Паучок.  
\- На скутере?! – перебил его Уэйд. – Я захватил шлем для тебя, сладкий.  
\- На скутере, - согласился Паучок. – Только сначала покажешь мне свои права, Шумахер!  
Уэйд обиженно надул губы.  
\- У тебя ведь есть права? – осторожно спросил Паучок.  
\- Какие тебя интересуют? – усмехнулся Уэйд. – Байки? Тачки? Грузовики? Вертолеты? Яхты? Я даже поездом управлял однажды… но это плохо закончилось, не хочу вспоминать. 

Паучок смотрел на него с приоткрытым от изумления ртом.  
\- Л-ладно, - сказал он. – Будем считать, что ты меня убедил.  
Уэйд поднялся и протянул Паучку руку.  
\- Ты, кажется, обещал кары небесные на мою голову и жопу, - напомнил он. – Могу ли я получить анонс, юный мистер Брюс Уэйн?  
\- Боже, вот зачем я тебе сказал?! – взвыл Паучок. – Ты ж и мертвого заебешь!   
Уэйд остановился и привлек его к себе, уткнулся лицом в теплые кудрявые волосы.

\- Хорошо, что сказал, - тихо проговорил он. – Я подумал… я бы никогда не стал на пути твоего счастья, сладкий, даже если бы ты выбрал Тони Старка.   
Паучок обнял его и утешающе погладил по спине.  
\- Нет, чувак, - проговорил он, поглядывая на Уэйда снизу вверх серьезным задумчивым взглядом. – Я не сплю со своим отцом, и вообще не сплю ни с кем, кроме тебя. Я фанат серьезных отношений.   
\- Какое совпадение, я тоже! – с воодушевлением проговорил Уэйд, который сумел наконец-то взять себя в руки. – Думаю, нам надо познакомиться поближе!  
Паучок взглянул на него скептически, мол, куда уже ближе, придурок, но потом улыбнулся, взял Уэйда за руку и зашагал рядом с ним, приноровившись к шагу. 

\- Ты слишком много болтаешь! – сказал он. – Надо с этим что-то сделать!  
\- Например?   
\- Например, - задумчиво сказал Паучок. - Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в наручниках, Уэйд… и с кляпом.   
\- Малыш, «Пятьдесят оттенков» плохо на тебя влияют! – заявил Уэйд. – Ты был такой невинной крошкой…  
Паучок улыбнулся. Он остановился возле алого скутера и обошел его кругом, восхищенно щелкая языком. 

\- Неплохо, - сказал он. – Мне нравится. А знаешь, что мне еще нравится?  
\- Да я уж теперь и предположить боюсь, - запричитал Уэйд. – Вдруг ты решишь засунуть в меня ножку от табуретки? Или живого осьминога?! Или продашь меня в сингапурский бордель? Вы, пресыщенные маленькие мажорчики, настоящие чудовища! А я простой канадский парень и не обучен извращениям…  
Паучок бессильно выругался.  
\- Я точно в тебя что-нибудь запихну, - зловеще сказал он.   
\- Жду с нетерпением, госпожа Пауканчик! – ответил Уэйд и вручил ему шлем. - Вот, надень и держись за меня крепче.

Паучок послушно устроился позади Уэйда, прижимаясь к его спине, но перед тем, как застегнуть шлем, приподнялся, легонько куснул за ухо и промурлыкал:  
\- Мы поработаем над твоим воспитанием, солдат!  
Уэйд заулыбался и погладил ладони, сцепленные у него на груди, с обкусанными неровными ногтями и шершавыми пальцами.   
\- Я люблю тебя, детка, - сказал он. – Только постарайся не выпасть, как я однажды выпал с санок, когда мне было пять лет… мне пришлось скитаться по заснеженному лесу, сражаться с медведями и индейцами, а потом…  
\- … тебе дали Оскар, - рассмеялся Паучок. – Поехали уже, Ди Каприо, я с нетерпением жду, когда займусь твоим перевоспитанием!


End file.
